Lo que mas importa
by BeastDark
Summary: la historia cuenta algunos sucesos de la vida de la familia logan y el como criar a una niña de cinco años, ademas el como lidiar con los suegros (chico bestia y raven)
1. Luz y Monstruos

**Bien sé que dije que no habría más traducciones pero como últimamente he batallado mucho para escribir los capítulos de mis historias por falta de tiempo traigo esta traducción perteneciente al escritor: Sir Alwick que nos cuenta algunas experiencias de la familia logan.**

 **Bueno espero y les gusten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Luz y monstros**

Raven había estado leyendo durante aproximadamente una hora ya y apenas había pensado sobre ir a dormir cuando la oyó. Más allá de los aburridos ronquidos, rítmico de su marido, como la canción más suave desde el pico de un sinsonte, la voz salió de la oscuridad de la habitación. Llamándola a ella por un nombre que trajo una sonrisa a su cara cada vez que lo escuchó.

"¿Mamá?"

Estiró el cuello hacia arriba y miró a través de la oscuridad en la dirección de la puerta. Una pequeña figura permanecía inmóvil en la puerta, con sus pequeñas manos agarrando su pecho. Una vez más una voz pequeña gimió suavemente por la oscuridad.

"¿Papi?"

El miedo era evidente en la voz de la pequeña figura. No es que raven necesitaba oírla hablar para saber eso. La sensación de pesadez en el pecho, que fluye a través de ella como un río fue suficiente para decirle algo había sucedido.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" susurró ella, lo suficientemente suave para no molestar al hombre que dormía a su lado, pero lo suficientemente alto como para permitirle a la voz saber que había sido oída.

Al salir de la oscuridad, la forma frágil de cinco años de edad, Coraline Logan entró en la plaza del elenco luz de la luna sobre el suelo alfombrado. Su pequeño, camisón blanco, parecía brillar a la luz lunar, mientras sus brazos se apretaron un mono de peluche a su pecho y sus ojos parpadearon con diminutas lágrimas contenidas.

"Los monstruos", dijo. "En mi cuarto."

Sentada en la cama, Raven se enfrentó a la niña asustada, dándole una sonrisa suave y reconfortante. El tipo de sonrisa que sólo estaba reservado para unos pocos elegidos en su vida. "Los monstruos, ¿eh?" ella dijo. A través de la tenue luz vio la leve inclinación de cabeza de la niña y el mono de peluche en sus brazos fue sostenido con más fuerza. Por un momento, ella bajó la mirada hacia la forma durmiendo de su marido, con el rostro enterrado profundamente en su almohada, con los brazos y las piernas pegadas hacia fuera en direcciones aleatorias desde debajo de las cubiertas como él bruscamente resopló y comenzó a roncar momentáneamente más fuerte.

Volviendo la mirada a su hija ella sonrió ligeramente. "Por favor, ¿suenan como papá?"

Coraline sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, sus pequeños mechones violetas asían un movimiento hacia atrás y adelante a cada lado de su cara. "No", dijo en voz baja. "dan más miedo que eso."

Reteniendo una pequeña risa, Raven abrió mucho los ojos con fingida sorpresa. "¿Más miedo que los ronquidos de papá?" ella preguntó. De nuevo, la niña asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno", continuó. "Creo que deberíamos ir y echar un vistazo."

Otra pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la niña mientras Raven se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su mano para sostenerla mientras se abrían camino para salir de la habitación y llegar al final del pasillo.

"Ahora, ¿dónde están estos monstruos?", preguntó Raven, con las manos en las caderas, dando un paseo con confianza en el dormitorio de la niña de cinco años de edad.

De pie en el umbral Coraline jugaba nerviosamente con su juguete de peluche. "En el armario y debajo de la cama y en mi caja de juguetes," dijo ella, su pequeño dedo señala a cada lugar mientras hablaba.

Poco a poco raven caminó por la alfombra verde de la habitación y se acercó a la cama de tamaño doble, con la colcha azul turquesa, con un diseño bajo el agua de una docena de peces felices. Al igual que su padre, parecía que Coraline Logan iba a ser un gran amante de los animales.

"Hmm," dijo ella, poniendo una mano en la boca y que pretendía pensar profundamente. Miró a su hija y señaló la cama, en silencio pidiendo confirmación la niña asintió con la cabeza. Lentamente se puso de rodillas y se agarró al borde de la colcha, ya que pesaba sobre el colchón, tocando el suelo. En un movimiento fluido arrancó de nuevo y metió la cara en el pequeño espacio.

"No veo ningún monstruo aquí," dijo después de unos momentos de "búsqueda".

Volviendo a ponerse en pie, se acercó al armario y una vez más, hizo lo mismo. Tirando de las puertas en un movimiento rápido y estudiando el interior. Las mismas acciones se repitieron de nuevo para la caja de juguetes. A continuación, se acercó un poco a Coraline y suavemente la tomó de la mano, llevándola de nuevo a su cama.

"Después de una investigación exhaustiva Creo que es seguro decir que este lugar es cien por ciento libre de monstruos," dijo mientras empezó a meter a la niña en la cama.

"debes haberlos asustado," dijo Coraline, que pone la cabeza sobre la almohada de color azul pálido y descansando su mono de peluche a su lado.

Raven sonrió. "Bueno", dijo. "he asustado a los monstruos."

"No me gustan los monstruos."

"a mí tampoco."

A pesar de que se sentía mejor un solo pensamiento todavía molestaba la mente de la niña. Tenía mucha preocupación en sus ojos, la mirada hacia su madre y chirriaba, "No apagues la luz."

Mirando hacia abajo a su hija, Raven podría volver a sentir el miedo que brota en su interior. "¿Por qué no?" cuestionó, fingiendo ignorancia.

"Si se apaga la luz, los monstruos van a volver. Siempre vuelven cuando se hace de noche."

Por un momento, Raven miró profundamente a los ojos de su hija. Aunque había una parte de ella que disfrutaron de la teatralidad que iba junto con la ingenuidad de los niños, y aunque ella tenía muchas ganas de calmar sus temores, ella siempre había jurado a sí misma que mantendría un cierto grado de honestidad con su hija. De pasar varios años de lucha contra los males del mundo, en su vida, ella sabía de primera mano lo horrible que podría ser, y era su deseo más profundo que Coraline sea fuerte. Así, rozando la mejilla de la niña con el dorso de la mano, la miró a los ojos.

"Coraline", dijo ella, con voz suave y reconfortante, pero firme. "Sé que tienes miedo, pero si eres valiente y te enfrentas a él, no hay nada en la oscuridad que realmente te pueda hacer daño.

De nuevo, la niña estaba sollozando. "Pero estoy asustada", chilló.

"Sé que los estas," respondió su madre. "Y está bien tener miedo. No es fácil enfrentarse a la oscuridad, pero cuanto antes lo haga, más pronto te darás cuenta de que no tendrás miedo nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella vio como poco a poco la niña asintió, pareciendo entender algo de lo que estaba tratando de decir. Dando a la niña un beso en la frente se dirigió hacia la salida y con un movimiento de su dedo apagó la luz.

En la cama, Coraline sacudió ligeramente cuando se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y se esforzó por calmarse lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Unos momentos más tarde se sorprendió cuando de repente una tenue luz verde llenó las comisuras de sus ojos. El aumento de su pequeña cabeza hacia arriba fuera de la almohada vio a su madre otra vez de pie en la puerta, con una piedra verde brillante que estaba en la palma de su mano, era la luz que ilumina la habitación de la pequeña.

"Pero ya sabes..." dijo ella mientras ella hizo su camino a través de la habitación y ponía la piedra hacia abajo en su mesilla de noche.

"Cuando se enfrenta a la oscuridad, no se pierde nada con tener un poco de luz brillante."

Coraline sonrió brillantemente en la luz verde que llenaba su habitación, dándole paz y calma.

La sonrisa de Raven se inclinó y le dio a su hija otro beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches," dijo ella con amor.

"Geoffry también", dijo Coraline de repente un gesto hacia el mono de peluche todavía sobre la almohada a su lado.

raven sonrió ligeramente. De todas las cosas que ella espera en su vida, ella nunca pensó verse dándole un beso a un animal de peluche, Pero no obstante, todavía se inclinó, dio un pequeño beso en la frente al preciado peluche y le dio las buenas noches. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida tan pronto como Coraline Logan se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Tirando hacia atrás las sábanas, Raven subió de nuevo sobre el colchón y se metió en las cubiertas. Sus empujones fueron suficientes para que se agitara la cama y despertar a un Garfield durmiente.

"¿Que está pasando?" Arrastrando las palabras, aún medio dormido.

"Nada, Gar", dijo raven acostada sobre su lado y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Vuelve a dormir.

"Oh bien", respondió. Poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada que distraídamente se apoderó de una de las manos de Raven y la besó en la parte posterior de la misma antes de volver al sueño. "buenas Noches", arrastrando las palabras una vez más.

Cuervo sonrió. "Buenas noches," dijo. "Mi luz."

* * *

 **N / A: Sé que esto era una especie de cliché, pero esta idea no dejaría a mi cabeza, y pensé que la única manera de deshacerse de él sería poner en un papel. De todos modos, todavía espero que les haya gustado. Estoy esperando que las futuras serán mejores.**


	2. Piel

**Hola veo que esta historia será muy popular bueno primero que nada últimamente en mis historias han aparecido palabras mochas o letras de más o a veces simplemente letras a azar sin sentido no es que no me dé cuenta es simplemente que mi teclado ya no sirve y ha beses tecleo correctamente una palabra y mi teclado no coordina en el orden que lo hice o simplemente no escribe pero gracias a sus comentarios me doy a la tarea de corregirlos y les doy las gracias….**

 **Recordando esto es una traducción del escritor: Sir Alwick**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Piel**

El cielo estaba oscuro. La lluvia era inevitable no podría haber sido durante mucho tiempo, aunque esperaba desesperadamente mantenerse a raya al menos durante unos minutos más, al menos hasta que encontrara algo de comer. Abrazando la sudadera gris ya húmeda para su pequeño cuerpo entró en el próximo callejón y comenzó su búsqueda de nuevo, orando que habría al menos algo comestible en el siguiente contenedor de basura. Siempre fue momentos como este, cuando eran las cosas más duras, el niño verde reconsideró su decisión de correr. Él odiaba lo que sus propietarios le había hecho hacer, y él no podía decir que se perdió del abuso físico o emocional, pero al menos mientras vivió con ellos se podía decir que era un poco seco y cálido y era sólo algunas veces sentía hambre en lugar de todo el tiempo. De pronto sintió lágrimas mordiendo el dorso de sus ojos e inmediatamente puso sus pensamientos a un lado. Se determinó que era mejor no pensar demasiado acerca de su situación.

Después de encontrar un poco de corteza de pizza rancia envuelto en una bolsa de plástico se sentó al lado del contenedor de basura verde y comenzó a comer. El pan duro crujía y crujía entre los dientes y tenía un sabor amargo, pero sería al menos así se asegura de que no se moriría de hambre esa noche.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Una especie de sinfonía de chillidos agudos altos y risas, los gritos frenéticos de varias voces pequeñas todos queriendo ser escuchado a la vez. Se asoma desde detrás del contenedor de basura y los vio. Había tal vez diez de ellos, la mayoría chicos jóvenes como él, aunque parecía que había una o dos chicas, entre los diez u once años de edad, también como él. El vio una bola de color rojo brillante volando más allá de la entrada del callejón y oyó una fuerte voz que decía algo acerca de un partido más antes de que sus padres los metieran.

Durante varios minutos se limitó a observar con gran interés como la bola roja voló hacia atrás y adelante a través de la entrada del callejón, reapareciendo y luego desapareciendo de su vista. Él escuchó los aplausos emocionados y gritando de como los niños y jóvenes participaron en un juego de ritmo rápido del balón prisionero en la calle. Una sonrisa se abrió camino en su cara. Después de un minuto más o menos, de ver, él sintió que tenía una comprensión decente de las reglas. Ajusto sus guantes y tirando de la capucha de la sudadera hasta que quedo apretada sobre su cabeza, él se miró una última vez asegurándose que ninguna parte de su anatomía extrañamente coloreada estaba a la vista antes de hacer su camino fuera del callejón.

Estaba nervioso. De pie y mirando a la orilla de la calle, jugaba con sus manos. Él quería más que nada en ese momento jugar, pero algo dentro de él lo mantuvo en silencio. Con la boca cerrada apretó sus cuerdas vocales. Consolidó sus pies en el suelo, le impidió tomar cualquier tipo de contacto con los niños en frente de él. En el interior deseaba ser notado, que uno de ellos lo mirara y habitarse la parte difícil. Él sabía que iba a encontrar su voz a continuación.

De repente la pelota, rebotando en la parte trasera de un niño mientras trataba de esquivarla, la lanzó por el aire hacia él.

Reacciono rápidamente levantando las manos y atrapo la esfera de goma entre sus manos.

Un muchacho rubio que llevaba una gorra de béisbol roja vino corriendo hacia él pidiendo la pelota, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. La recopilación de todo el valor que podía conseguir.

"Hey," le dijo al chico acercándose rápidamente. "¿Puedo jugar también?"

El muchacho se detuvo por un momento, estudiando el chico con capucha gris delante de él. Se volteo y se enfrentó al resto de los niños y luego se volteo. La expresión de su cara decía que no estaba seguro de qué decir.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" gritó un chico de detrás de él.

"Este chico quiere jugar también", gritó por encima del hombro.

El niño verde de repente sintió un torrente de miedo repartidos en él cunado el grupo de niños comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el lugar donde él y el rubio estaban de pie. La ingestión de nerviosismo en él consideraba simplemente dejar caer la pelota y salir corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, pero en cambio se mantuvo firme.

"¿tu sabes cómo jugar?" preguntó el chico más alto del grupo.

"Uh, sí, creo que sí."

Hubo otra pausa mientras los niños se miraron entre sí, teniendo en cuenta, mirando para ver si alguien tenía algo que decir.

"Muy bien", dijo uno de ellos finalmente.

El corazón del muchacho verde se disparó y su emoción era casi incontenible. No podía recordar la última vez que realmente había jugado un juego con otros niños. Incapaz de resistirse a sí mismo una amplia sonrisa con dientes se dibujó en su rostro. Demostraría ser su mayor error.

La gran capucha gris de la sudadera puede haber ocultado su rostro bastante bien, pero no hizo nada para ocultar sus colmillos animales.

Sonriendo tan grande como lo había hecho, era imposible que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

"Whoa," exclamó una chica. "¿Qué pasa con tus dientes?"

Empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, dio un paso hacia atrás, sosteniendo la bola roja para tapar su rostro, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarse detrás de él de forma rápida chilló: "Nada".

La niña, era cada vez más curiosa, lo miró con recelo.

"Quítate la capucha," dijo de repente.

El pánico y terror llenaron el interior del niño verde.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo rápidamente.

Volteando la cabeza de espaldas a la calle empezó a alejarse, olvidando por completo el balón en sus manos, simplemente centrado en tratar de alejarse sin hacer una escena. Por supuesto, los niños se apresuraron a seguirlo. Más de ellos se unieron con la chica, más llamadas para que se quitara la capucha llenaron sus oídos.

Estaba dispuesto a correr, pero antes de que pudiera sintió un tirón en su sudadera y rápidamente se encontró completamente expuesto. Su pelo raído verde, su sucia piel verde, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus dientes afilados, todo estaba fuera para que el mundo lo viera. Dejar caer la pelota rápidamente para ponerse su capucha, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Ewww," uno de los chicos prácticamente gritó.

"Santo cielo, ¿viste esas orejas?" gritó otro, riendo y señalando.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de mutante?" dijo otro todavía.

Eso era todo lo que había oído. Todavía estaban parloteando y riendo después de que él tiró de su capucha hacia atrás por encima de su cara y se echó a correr por la calle. Lágrimas de rabia, testamentos a su estupidez, corrieron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que alguna vez podía encajar aunque solo sea por un momento? Empezó a llover, pero todavía corría. No fue hasta que las gotas de lluvia caída en picada comenzaron a cegar sus ojos que se detuvo. Frío y húmedo, cansado, hambriento, se puso de pie, no tenía ganas de moverse.

* * *

Azerath no tenía muchos árboles, aunque los pocos parches de bosque que tenía eran impresionantemente hermoso. Fue aquí, al abrigo de sus ramas, que se extendía por el cielo como dedos gigantes, que a la niña gris le gusta estar. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se dieron cuenta de que ella se había ido, pero con su libro favorito en la mano sin duda pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo que tenía.

No podría haber sido más de unos pocos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Algo en su interior un hormigueo a la vida en la lenta aproximación de una forma de vida humana desde fuera de la espesura. El aura era demasiado ligera, demasiado tranquila para ser un instructor. Por lo tanto, se determinó que debe haber sido un estudiante. Cerrando su libro, ella alzó la vista y esperó a que todo el que se acercaba se diera a conocer.

"Oh."

Después de emerger a través de los árboles y ver a la chica gris sentada delante de ella, fue el primero que salió de la boca de la chica de pelo oscuro. Entonces, "lo siento, no sabía que habría alguien más aquí."

La chica de color gris se mantuvo en silencio. Le habían dicho innumerables veces por los instructores y otra figuras de autoridad de que estaba prohibido hablar con los otros estudiantes. Cada vez que ella se atrevió a preguntar por qué citaban preocupaciones acerca de la seguridad.

Nadie le creyó cuando les dijo del todo el progreso que había hecho, de todo el control que ahora tenía sobre sus poderes.

"¿Te gustaría venir aquí para leer también?" dijo la chica de pelo oscuro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza gris.

A mí también."

Sin dudar la chica se acercó y rápidamente se sentó contra el árbol opuesto. Su sonrisa era cálida y su felicidad era evidente.

"Mis amigos dicen que leo demasiado, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo."

Lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, la chica gris cerró los ojos y pensó. Después de un momento levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a la chica a su lado. El cobro de sí misma habló.

"Puedo entender el sentimiento," dijo vacilante, asegurando que su control permaneció inalterable.

Ella sintió una pequeña punzada de alivio cuando la chica a su lado continuó sonriendo.

"Este es mi lugar favorito para leer. Es tan tranquilo."

"Sí estoy de acuerdo."

Una sensación casi ajena a la chica de color gris se hinchó dentro de su estómago. A pesar de que era la verdad la verdad es que los nervios se mantuvieron en ella mientras estaba conversando con una chica de su misma edad sin incidentes, sin ninguna indicación de peligro, de perder el control. Por primera vez, tal vez en su vida sentía lo que sólo podría ser la luz, la sensación de amplitud de la felicidad.

"Sapphire es mi nombre", dijo la niña. "¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Da la más pequeña sonrisa, la chica gris respiró. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, una voz cortada por el bosque, respondiendo por ella.

"¡Raven!"

Jadeando en sorpresa, la chica gritó hacia el interior gris cuando su control flaqueó, y un árbol detrás de ella se consumió pronto con la energía negra que lo rodeaba, colocándolo en una docena de piezas. Mirando a través de los árboles se identificó rápidamente el largo manto de púrpura que fluía, un instructor como él se acercó rápidamente. Por la expresión de su rostro no sabía que no estaba contento.

"Sapphire, aléjate de ahí," dijo de repente teniendo su atención.

"¿Por qué?"

"No discuta niña. Ven aquí inmediatamente."

Sapphire lanzó una mirada comprensiva a Raven, en busca de algún tipo de entendimiento antes de subir a ponerse en pie y acercándose al instructor.

"No entiendo", dijo.

"¿No te das cuenta?" dijo el instructor. "ella es la hija del demonio. Mira a su piel, gris como la ceniza, el color de la muerte, la marca del diablo. Ella es un peligro para todos nosotros. Tú debes mantenerte alejada de ella." Se volteo hacia Raven. "Y se le informara a la Sacerdotisa Azar de inmediato. No quiero que le causes daño a cualquiera de mis estudiantes."

Hubo conmoción y sorpresa evidente en los ojos zafiros, y Raven podía sentir ahora también una abundancia abrumadora de temor, ya que el instructor le agarró con fuerza por el brazo y se la llevó.

Mordiéndose el labio raven hizo lo posible para calmarse a sí misma aunque con cada respiración entrecortada desgarraba sus entrañas descubrió que era cada vez más difícil. Mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas se preguntó si no sería nunca normal, un momento en el que habría alguien que se parecía a ella y no viera un monstruo.

* * *

Con los dedos entrelazados los dos amantes contemplaban entre sí, perdidos en el momento. Sin ocultar nada se abrazaron. Sus cuerpos, su piel, verde y gris fundidas juntas y se convirtió en su conjunto. A medida que la luna brillaba a través de la gran ventana, cada uno tomó el confort en la sensación del otro. No había nada más que la belleza en esa habitación.

Años después, con las manos entrelazadas aun estando ellos en la mesa de la cocina. A partir de aquí se podía ver claramente la feliz y sonriente niña mientras jugaba en el piso de la sala. La niña dulce que pronto estaría empezando su primer día de clases. La hermosa niña con el pelo largo y violeta, la piel de color verdoso pálido.

"¿Cómo puede alguien mirarla y ver a un monstruo?" dijo Garfield Logan, que le daba la mano a su esposa en un apretón.

"Hay algunos que pudieran", respondió Raven Logan.

Sus manos aún entrelazadas cada uno de ellos se voltearon hacia la pequeña pieza sin pretensiones de metal que descansaba sobre la mesa delante de ellos. El pequeño círculo. Un anillo que si se usa podría hacer que alguien se parecía tal como los demás, invisibles a los prejuicios del mundo.

Agarrando el pequeño dispositivo en sus dedos verdes, Garfield estudió el objeto y pensó por un momento. Él se rio entre dientes.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que habría matado por una de estas holorings."

Raven suspiró.

"Sí," dijo ella. "Yo haría lo mismo"

"Quiero decir que sé que va a ayudar a encajar, pero simplemente no quiero que piense que…. no sé... que hay algo malo en ella."

Raven asintió.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo.

Hubo una pausa. Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los padres hablaba.

"¿Entonces, qué debemos hacer?" Raven dijo finalmente.

Pusieron el anillo de nuevo sobre la mesa, Garfield se veía en los hermosos ojos de su esposa. Ella también parecía perderse profundamente en su mirada.

Apoyándose los dos comparten un beso rápido antes de cada dirigieron su atención de nuevo a la chica que seguía jugando.

"Coraline", llamaba Garfield. "¿Puede venir aquí? Nos gustaría hablar con tigo acerca de algo."

* * *

 **Bien espero les allá gustado la verdad es que la primera vez que lo leí no entendí mucho de lo que se trataba este capítulo ya que el traductor de google pues no es de mucha ayuda y la historias de chico bestia y raven no se entendían muy bien que digamos se perdía donde empezaba una y donde terminaba la otra…. espero habérselos dejado claro y entendible son como dos reflexiones mutuas personales de chico bestia y de raven y el cómo piensan en la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos y en cómo están actualmente y el cómo ven el futuro de su hija.**

 **Lexydrl-** claro que voy a seguirlo jajajaj gracias por dejar tu comentario es importante para mí el número de comentarios es motivacional ver un gran número de comentarios saludos

 **Virginia-** jajaja me alegra que gustado y si hay quienes saber escribir muy bien esto de los hijos en los fics bueno saludos

 **I'm Aurora** \- gracias por comentar y si si me di cuenta después de leer tu comentario pero es que ya en esos errores no es mi culpa en parte ya que mi teclado no sirve como debería pero no he podido comprar otro, jajaja hice los cambios en cuanto mire tu comentario en el summary ni siquiera se escribió niña correctamente y ni cuenta me di pero gracias por notarlo jaja y si está muy basado en ese el primer capítulo en como los niños pequeños en su mayoría van a dormir bueno saludos


	3. Juegos

**bueno no lo se chicos la historia no pinta tan bien como pensé, acaso no les gusta apenas lleva la mitad de alcanza bajo lo normal no lo se si la historia sigue así tal ves de veria cancelarla solo espero que sea solo por que apenas inicia y no porque sea mala**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – juegos**

Las palomitas de maíz humeaban. El televisor ajustado a él HDMI 3. La silla estaba reclinada y los pies estaban sobre la mesa de café. Fue un proceso lento durante un aburrido domingo por la tarde, Raven estaba fuera en la librería y Coraline estaba jugando tranquilamente en su habitación. Con el reproductor de blue ray zumbando a distancia, Garfield Logan estaba listo. Se había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente las condiciones eran perfectas. Después de comprar el choque de los planetas la serie completa, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para sentarse y disfrutarla de la forma en que estaba destinada a ser disfrutada.

"Aquí vamos," sonrió con emoción.

Él sonrió de alegría cuando el menú principal se mostró en la pantalla. El título principal resplandeció en grandes letras de plata, altas y orgullosas, que corrían a través de un espacio exterior a la velocidad de la luz. El aumento de la distancia a la pantalla, Gar hizo clic en el botón enter firmemente con el pulgar y la magia de "Reproducir todo", el botón de oro parpadeo.

Inmediatamente, la sala se llenó de música orquestal e inflamación cuando la secuencia de introducción apareció. La pantalla brillaba positivamente con imágenes de peleas de perros inter estelares, frenéticos tiroteos láser entre rebeldes con ropa de trapo y soldados de infantería uniformados, y por supuesto, ¿quién podría olvidar? el siempre popular, pulso acelerado y duelos de espada de luz perfectamente coreografiados.

Todo era demasiado perfecto.

De repente, a los oídos sensibles de Garfield, se oyó un ruido entre los golpes de luz: pequeños pasos que se iniciaron a partir de mediados de la planta superior, se escabulleron hasta el final de la casa y luego abrieron camino por las escaleras.

"Papá, papá, papá," Coraline gritó mientras saltaba por las escaleras antes de salir corriendo a las rodillas de su padre.

Pulsando el botón de pausa en el mando a distancia de forma rápida, Garfield volteo hacia el joven.

"Coraline", dijo con calma. A continuación, coloca su dedo índice frente a sus los labios en el gesto clásico para que guardara silencio, de la misma manera que su madre adoptiva le había hecho en su propia juventud de bravucón. "Voz interior", susurró.

La niña obedeció y llevado rápidamente su propio dedo a sus labios, lo que refleja la acción. "Lo siento", susurró.

Garfield sonrió a su obediencia. Con las cosas tranquilas, una vez más, llegó a la niña y la levantó en su regazo, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"Ahora bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" dijo.

"Quiero jugar un juego", respondió Coraline.

Garfield lanzó una mirada tentativa a la acción inmóvil en la pantalla del televisor y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Qué tipo de juego?" preguntó.

"Quiero jugar a las escondidas," contestó la niña con entusiasmo.

Miró de nuevo a la pantalla y frunció el ceño en la indecisión.

"Bueno...", comenzó. " papá esta mirando su programa en este momento." Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando una idea vino a él. "Oye, ¿por qué no lo miras conmigo? ¿Quieres hacer eso?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la pequeña Coraline arrugó la cara en señal de desaprobación.

"No, ¿eh?" dijo Garfield, su rostro vacilante. "¿Estás segura? Es un muy buen espectáculo."

"Vamos, papá," declaró Coraline. "las escondidas." La niña adorable frunció el labio inferior y suavizó sus ojos mientras miraba a su padre, y, en la más dulce voz, dijo: "Porfavooor."

Suspirando y frotándose la cara, Garfield supo que había sido derrotado. Ella puede no haber sido un gatito, pero parecía como si lo fuese "la mirada" había sido pasada a una nueva generación.

"Está bien", dijo, recogiendo el mando a distancia y apagando todo el sistema. "Pero sólo un juego, ¿de acuerdo?"

La niña asintió con entusiasmo y se deslizo hacia abajo desde el regazo de su padre. Ella sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a saltar en un círculo alrededor de la sala de canto, "busca y encuentra. En el Escondite", una y otra vez de forma cantarina.

"Está bien, está bien," dijo Garfield, con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía sus manos frente a él, con suavidad para calmar a la chica para establecerse. "Ahora, quien cuenta en primer lugar?"

"¡Tú lo haces!" Coraline sonrió, señalando.

"¿yo?"

Coraline asintió.

"Está bien. ¿hasta qué numero debo contar?"

"Un millón."

"¿Un millón?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué hay de veinte?"

"Bueno."

"¿Bueno?"

Una vez más, asintió.

"Está bien", repitió Garfield. "¿Cuáles son las reglas regla?"

"Tiene que ser en la casa."

"Tiene que ser en la casa. Eso es una buena regla. Está bien, voy a contar ahora."

Dando la espalda, Garfield colocó una mano sobre sus ojos y empezó a contar. De una manera lenta y deliberada recitó los números uno tras otro en voz alta y clara, asegurándose de poner la misma cantidad de espacio entre el primer número y el siguiente.

"Uno dos tres..."

Por fin llegó a los veinte. Él se descubrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la sala de estar vacía.

"Listo o no, ahí voy," llamó con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse por la sala de estar, mirando en los lugares más obvios: detrás del sofá, en el armario, etc.

"Me pregunto dónde podría estar Coraline", reflexionó en voz alta.

Él sabía que podía fácilmente haberla encontrado si él utilizaba su sensibilidad auditiva para seguir sus pasos en fuga mientras se ocultaba, pero pensando que habría sido demasiado fácil, había hecho todo lo posible para bloquear hacia fuera y centrarse en el conteo. Si iba a jugar un juego con su hija quería jugar limpio.

Después de hacer lentamente su camino hasta la escalera, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la niña. Al abrir la puerta, encendió la luz y contempló la escena. Comenzó espiando su armario cruzó lentamente la habitación. Agarró la manija de forma rápida y la abrió haciendo un ruido "Aha" en cuanto lo hizo. Sin embargo, no encontró más que la ropa y las decoraciones de Navidad. Cruzó la habitación de nuevo y rápidamente reviso debajo de la cama, otra vez haciendo el ruido "Aha", pero una vez más el no encontró a Coraline. Luego comprobó la caja de juguetes, rebuscó en sus grandes montones de animales de peluche y se asomó detrás de la cómoda, pero aun así la ubicación de la niña se le escapaba.

"Eh," él dijo desconcertado a sí mismo.

Tuvo que admitir que no había imaginado que el juego fuese tan difícil. Sin embargo, él no se dejó intimidar. Si ella no estaba en su cuarto debe de estar simplemente en otro lugar. El la encontraría a ella. Por supuesto que la encontraría.

Mientras Raven se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, ella supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. ¿Por alguna razón? Podía ver claramente que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Era un inusual pensamiento de lo que exactamente le preocupaba. Después de recoger su bolso con los nuevos libros en su bolso se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Si no estaba preocupada antes lo estaría ahora.

Su bolso cayó al suelo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que veía. La casa, que estaba absolutamente impecable cuando ella la dejó, estaba ahora en la anarquía absoluta. Muebles fuera de lugar, las puertas del armario se abrieron y todos sus contenidos estaban en el suelo; en la cocina las sillas estaban de cabeza, la puerta de la nevera estaba abierta al igual que todos los armarios. Si se supone que deberían estar cerrado pero ella los miraba abierto.

Un poco nerviosa comenzó a atravesar el desorden caótico que era su casa, cuidado de no pisar nada. De repente se oyó un fuerte sonido estrepitoso desde el comedor. Inmediatamente raven se lanzó en dirección del sonido. Cuando llegó ahí se encontró con la mesa de comedor de lado con su marido, buscando en un buen lío con su pelo revuelto y la ropa desordenada, abajo de sus manos y rodillas buscando desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

"Garfield!" raven llamó bruscamente.

El hombre verde saltó como un gatito asustado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"Raven," prácticamente gritó. "Estás en casa." Se rio con nerviosismo.

"Garfield, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué le pasó a la casa?"

"Bien, bien", trago saliva poniéndose muy nervioso. "Yo y Coraline…. Estaba viendo… Sintonizando…..yo y Coraline…. Coraline quería jugar un juego. ¿Está bien? Ella quería jugar a las escondidas."

Levantándose de sus manos y rodillas, Garfield salió corriendo del comedor, más allá de Raven a la cocina. Él abrió los armarios de la cocina por encima ves al igual que la estufa y miró en su interior. Cuando eso resultó infructuosamente comenzó frenéticamente a buscar a través de los productos alimenticios, desenroscaba desesperada el frascos de mantequilla de maní continuando con las cajas de galletas y así sucesivamente. Acciones locas y desesperadas de un hombre que se quedaba sin ideas.

"Y así que dije que sí… y conté…. y Coraline se escondía…. Y después de que conté fui a buscarla. Y miré…. Y miré…. y miré… y..."

Él se detuvo. Volteando a ver a raven que tomó una pose informal apoyado en la estufa de la cocina. Había una sonrisa extrañamente alegre en su rostro, pero era evidente por sus ojos rojos y llorosos que aún estaba muy molesta.

"tú sabes, porque es tan difícil y No puedes encontrarla."

Ella sonrió y luego se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que una vez más comenzó a abrir y mirar a través de los condimentos y productos no perecederos frenéticamente.

"Quiero decir que he estado buscándola durante una hora y no puedo encontrarla. He buscado por todas partes y no puedo encontrarla."

Ocultando su propia ansiedad por la situación, Raven se movió a la derecha de Garfield y rápidamente colocó una mano en su hombro. "tranquilo", dijo ella, tratando de aliviar algo de su estrés. "Ella tiene que estar cerca en alguna parte."

Garfield suspiró y se frotó vigorosamente el rostro con ambas manos. "Necesito una galleta," dijo de repente.

Con las manos cansadas, tomó la jarra de galletas. Deslizándolo hacia él, quito la tapa y miró en su interior sólo para saltar de repente hacia atrás, sorprendido y caer al suelo. Sin vacilar raven estaba a su lado preguntándole qué le pasaba. Juntos, los dos se dirigieron a la jarra de galletas en el mostrador para ver una pequeña ardilla blanca verdosa saliendo de la jarra y subiendo al mostrador. La ardilla chilló y de repente empezó a cambiar de forma. En cuestión de nanosegundos ya no era una ardilla la que estaba sentada sobre el mostrador. Ahora en su lugar estaba Coraline Logan, sonriendo alegremente.

"Me encontraste, papá," la niña gritó alegremente. "Ahora es mi turno para contar."

Los dos padres miraban en shock mientras la niña se rio y saltó del mostrador. Parecía como si la mirada no fuese lo único que había sido transmitido a la siguiente generación.


	4. El rey de los monstros

**Bien bueno la audiencia de esta historia aun no me convence está por debajo de lo que debería espero y con este capítulo la audiencia se ponga promedio por lo menos para poder continuarla**

* * *

 **Capitulo – El rey de los monstros**

El estómago de Coraline estaba un poco revuelto, una vez más apretó los ojos violetas cerrándolos. Su pequeña nariz se arrugó y sus labios se curvearon en una mueca involuntaria mientras ella apretó los puños e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse. A partir de unas pocas yardas de distancia se oyó la voz de su padre.

"Relájate", dijo. "está tratando demasiado."

El tono de su voz era fuerte y sin embargo reconfortante; comprensivo con su lucha.

Un pequeño suspiro de esfuerzo escapó de sus labios y el sudor que recorría arriba de las sienes.

"Coraline, tómalo con calma," oyó decir a su padre. "vas a lastimarte a ti misma."

Otra vez ella gruñó y suspiró.

"No puedo hacer esto", declaró.

Con una última oleada de testamentos la joven podía sentir su poder pateándola. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se reordeno para cambiar. Podía sentir los huesos de los brazos y las piernas reestructurarse, al mismo tiempo piel comenzó a brotar por todo el cuerpo. Las sensaciones que sintió cuando todo su ser se reorganizo en sí eran alarmantes y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo extrañamente estimulantes.

Asegurándose de mantener la forma que eligió en su mente, ella continuó concentrándose hasta que sintió el pop familiar, esa señal especial en su cerebro que le hizo saber que la transformación estaba completa.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, su visión estaba desenfocada temporalmente antes de enderezarse. Sosteniendo inmóvil, se dio la vuelta con cuidado y giro su cabeza hasta que sus nuevos ojos se posaron en la imagen de su padre. Desafortunadamente ella ya podía decir que algo había salido mal. Sin embargo, ella seguía esperando. Si ella pudiera hablar ella habría preguntado si por casualidad lo había hecho bien. Si ella había tenido éxito. Si era un ciervo fuerte y elegante.

Aunque no podía pronunciar las palabras que quería, Garfield ya podía decir de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. Y al igual que siempre odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias. Haciendo una mueca de decepción, se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Bueno", dijo vacilante. "No es exactamente un ciervo."

Moviendo sus pequeños ojos hacia abajo, se esforzó para observar su nueva forma. Interiormente ella suspiró en la decepción ya que en lugar de los cascos ella observó diminutas manos con garras. Ella bajó la cabeza un poco en forma de derrota frente a su espalda se sentía un cosquilleo suave y familiar de una larga historia. Una vez más, todo en lo que se había logrado convertir era una ardilla.

Con un pensamiento rápido Coraline lanzó la influencia mental que tenía en la transformación y rápidamente cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol caído. Sus hombros rodaron hacia abajo, los codos apuntaban a presión en las rodillas mientras la barbilla vino a descansar contra las palmas de sus manos.

"fantástico", se lamentó con amargura. "Otra ardilla estúpida."

Garfield se rio entre dientes.

"Es posible que desee hablar más bajo, cariño", dijo. "Estamos en un bosque. Podrías ofender a alguien."

A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Coraline el sentido del humor de su padre, en ese momento le resultaba imposible de manejar incluso la más pequeña risa. En lugar de eso, simplemente bajó la vista hacia sus botas, los guantes en sus manos, el uniforme morado y negro que pertenecía a su padre ahora había pasado a ella.

Tan pronto como se había demostrado a sus padres la capacidad de cambio de forma, su padre se había dado a la tarea de ser su maestro, para capacitarla a ella en el uso de sus poderes. Durante casi un año ahora habían estado viniendo aquí a este amplio claro lejos de esa zona densamente pobladas encontrado se varias millas fuera del tranquilo barrio en el que vivían. Ella siempre esperaba con interés su lección semanal, pero, mientras que ella había aprendido mucho desde que empezaron, el hecho de que todavía no podía transformarse en algo más grande que un perro estaba empezando a desanimarla. Ella no podía entender por qué ella no era capaz de conseguir otras transformaciones.

Observando evidentemente la decepción de su hija con su actuación Garfield rápidamente pero casualmente se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

Para Garfield pasar ese tiempo con su hija, llegando a ser su maestro, así como su padre, era casi un sueño hecho realidad. Al principio no estaba seguro de si estaba contenta o no por el hecho de que ella había heredado sus poderes, pero una vez que comenzó a enseñarle rápidamente se emocionó mucho. Esta fue una oportunidad para él para hacer realidad su deseo de una conexión personal con ella. Para ser el tipo de mentor para ella que él nunca tuvo a sí mismo: fuerte y con todo el entendimiento. Su hija había sido bendecida con una gran potencia, y fue a él para asegurarse de que ella aprendiera a usarlos de manera responsable.

"cariño", dijo. "No te lo tomes tan mal. Cuando yo tenía tu edad apenas podía transformarme en algo más grande que un perro.

El Cambio de forma es como flexionar un músculo. Cuanto más lo haces, más fuerte se hace el músculo y cuanto más fuerte es más puede cambiar".

"Sí, lo sé," dijo ella con un largo suspiro.

"Estoy hablando en serio", dijo Garfield. "las Transformaciones realmente no se convirtieron en una segunda naturaleza para mí hasta después de varios años de que comenzara. Y no hice mi primera transformación grande hasta que yo era un adolescente."

Cuando Coraline no se levantó, Garfield envolvió suavemente un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la atrajo hacia él.

"Hey", dijo. "Vamos. No te preocupes tanto. Conseguirás cambiar pronto"

Decidiendo que necesitaba animarse, se puso rápidamente en pie y corrió unos pasos de distancia.

"Apuesto a que en algún momento serás capaz de pasar de este..." En un instante su forma cambió en un diminuto ratón. Luego cambió rápidamente hacia atrás y añadió: "...y después a esto," antes de cambiar a continuación, en un alce verde imponente.

Una cosa que a Coraline siempre le gustó fue ver a su padre demostrar sus capacidades avanzadas de cambio de forma. Al verlo como con destreza cambiaba de una forma a otra con un mínimo de dificultad siempre le provocaba cosquillas en sus sentidos de la manera correcta, siempre levantaba su ánimo no importa cuán bajo estuviera.

Poniendo una mano sobre su boca dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de saltar rápidamente a ponerse de nuevo en sus pies.

"Más", gritó con entusiasmo.

Garfield sonrió y se movió rápidamente en una enorme anaconda de 20 pies de largo. Se deslizó por el claro de hierba antes de cambiar de nuevo, esta vez en un canguro de primavera. Él pateo para arriba lo mejor que pudo, saltó ágilmente de aquí para allá todo el tiempo disfrutando de la felicidad de su hija. Coraline lo oyó reír y otra vez pidió más, gritando que quería algo más grande.

El Concentro su trasformación en un hipopótamo, después algunos de árboles se movieron antes de cambiar de nuevo en un poderoso elefante. Una vez más su hija gritó por algo más grande. Con otro pensamiento se transformó en un T Rex y luego en un Brachiosaurus gigantesco.

Coraline estaba riendo y saltando arriba y abajo, levantando los brazos al cielo Garfield levantó su enorme cabeza tan alto como pudo en su enorme cuello antes de que finalmente retrocediendo a su tamaño normal y una vez más tomar su forma humana. Su respiración era pesada, pero lo demás estaba completamente bien. Ella aplaudió mientras corría hacia él.

"¿Qué piensas?" dijo Garfield con una sonrisa.

"¡Más!" se animó.

"¿Más?" se hizo eco.

"Sólo uno más", respondió ella.

Garfield sonrió y pensó por un momento antes de decir: "Está bien, uno más. ¿Algo en particular?"

Coraline pensó por un momento, poniendo su mano sobre el labio y mirando hacia el suelo, antes de volverse hacia su padre, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"Algo muy, muy grande", dijo.

Garfield se rió.

De nuevo con los grandes.

"¿Qué? ¿No fue el Brachiosaurus lo suficientemente grande?"

"No", sonrió Coraline. "Más grande que eso. Quiero ver el animal más grande que puede hacer".

"El animal más grande que puede hacer".

Garfield se detuvo por un momento. Se rascó la cabeza. Girando 360 grados inspeccionaba su entorno.

"Muy bien," dijo finalmente. "Pero voy a necesitar mucho espacio." El abajo en una rodilla y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Coraline y suavemente le dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo de espaldas a él. "Ves esa pequeña colina de allá", dijo señalando con el brazo extendido a una pequeña elevación en frente de ellos. "ve a la parte superior de la colina. Cuando llegues hazme una señal a mí." Él sonrió. "Entonces verás algo realmente grande."

* * *

 **Horas más tarde en la casa de los logan…**

Era temprano en la noche. Sentado en el gran sillón en la sala de estar, completamente relajado, Garfield cambiaba distraídamente a través de los canales como su esposa raven estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo en voz baja para sí misma. No había mucho que ver en este momento, al menos, nada que le llame la atención a los gustos de Garfield, por lo que se detuvo simplemente en las noticias locales. Fue entonces, después de una historia acerca de la nueva Justicia al Tribunal Supremo, que una historia en particular le llamó la atención.

"Es la más extraña historia del día, el Canal Cuatro pregunta:" ¿Estamos siendo invadidos por los monstruos de la película de gigantes? "Un grupo local de los estudiantes universitarios parece pensar que sí. El grupo de estudiantes Jump City U estaban acampando en la pequeña zona boscosa a las afueras de la ciudad cuando, alrededor de las 2:30, hicieron una llamada a la policía que afirman haber visto un monstruo gigante que se elevaba sobre los árboles".

Los ojos de Garfield se abrieron de sorpresa. Él buscó a tientas el mando a distancia, pero tan pronto como el dedo se posó en el botón de canal arriba la voz de Raven lo detuvo rápidamente.

"No le cambies," dijo ella claramente antes de marcar su lugar en su libro y girando su atención a la pantalla del televisor

En la pantalla ahora era la imagen de un hombre joven en aproximadamente unos veinte años con el vello facial bien recortado, con una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás.

"Se apareció de la nada", el estudiante hablaba maravillas en la cámara. "Y es extraño porque, como, esto era enorme. Descomunal. Más grande que un rascacielos. Era verde y tenía estas grandes espinas que van hasta el fondo de su cuerpo."

Tan pronto como la imagen de los adolescentes apareció rápidamente desaparecido para ser reemplazada una vez más con el reportero de las noticias.

"Si eso no es suficientemente inusual cuando el Canal Cuatro pidió a los estudiantes teorizar lo que creían que era la criatura, uno cito:" No sé, pero francamente se parecía mucho a Godzilla".

"Bueno", dijo la co presentadora femenina, con una gran sonrisa. "Creo que alguien debe llamar a Japón y preguntarles si tienen alguna monstruos que les falte."

Los dos presentadores se echaron a reír como una imagen fija de la película de monstruo gigante aterrorizando Tokio. Luego desaparecieron de la vista a medida que se fueron a comerciales.

"Entonces", dijo raven de repente, volviéndose y mirando a su marido, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. "quieres hablar de la enseñanza de Coraline para usar sus poderes de manera responsable, eso fue... qué…. ¿Exactamente?"

Garfield dio una sonrisa nerviosa junto con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿tú piensas que ese era yo?" preguntó con timidez.

En ese momento se produjo un súbito grito desde arriba.

"¡Papi!" Coraline gritó desde el pasillo. "estabas en la televisión"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N / A** : No estoy avergonzado de admitir que he sido un gran fan de Godzilla desde que era un niño de ocho años de edad. El diálogo cursi y el mal doblaje de monstruos gigantes vencen a los aliens de la otra Me encanta eso. Escribí esto una sola vez, porque si mi padre pudiera cambiar de forma que me gustaría ver lo que un gran Godzilla aparecía en persona. ¡Sería increíble

 **nota: lo que tiene N/A: son las notas del escritor original recuerden que es una traducción**

 **FERNANFA** \- bueno gracias me alegra que te guste a mi esta historia me focino


	5. HEROE

**Bueno disculpen si no he publicado nada últimamente pero he estado algo ocupado con la universidad y pues no tenía tiempo de escribir o traducir algo pero aquí esta espero no tardar en actualizar otra de mis historias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - HEROE**

Era una mañana tranquila de lunes. El sol estaba a punto de mira a escondidas sobre las copas de los árboles, poco a poco alejando la oscuridad de la noche y se bañando todo en el brillo dorado suave de la mañana. Dentro de los confines cálidos de la familia Logan era donde Garfield se encontraba actualmente a sí mismo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo un pedazo de pan tostado; su esposa raven ocupándose en la cocina con su tetera; Coraline su hija mirando hacia él con gran expectación en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó después?" la joven miro con gran sonrisa en su carita.

"Bueno", sonrió Garfield a cambio. "Cinderblock y Plasmus eran ciertamente un dúo formidable. Cinderblock era súper fuerte y con su cuerpo de piedra maciza que en realidad podía tomar un golpeteo y volver por más. Por supuesto Plasmus no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Con sus tentáculos desagradables y su capacidad para escupir un gran escupitajo de ácido en tu cara que realmente podría hacer sumamente asqueroso para ti.

Pero todavía nada de eso importaba. Porque no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, nada puede igualar la potencia combinada de los impresionantes...

"hinchando el pecho, el sonido de una fanfarria anunciando antes audazmente gritando, "los Jóvenes Titanes."

Coraline aplaudió ruidosamente y levantó las manos en el aire, casi derramando su plato de cereal en el proceso, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta.

"Voces interiores por favor", dijo con calma raven, colocando suavemente una bolsita de té en la taza de agua hirviendo.

Inmediatamente los dos en la mesa se encogieron ligeramente en sus asientos, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Garfield se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de volver a reanudar su historia, para el deleite de Coraline mientras recogió otra cucharada de cereales multicolores en su boca.

"Estaba claro que como siempre Cinderblock y Plasmus no se iban a ir sin una pelea. Habían trabajado duro para robar el dinero y no había manera de que solo fueran a entregarlo. Así que fue cuando Robin dijo lo él siempre dice en esas situaciones

"Titanes Vamos" declaraba Coraline.

"Titanes vamos", hizo eco de Garfield. "bum, pow, bam chocaron con los villanos con los mejor que teníamos. Claro que eran difíciles, pero éramos más duros. Robin lanzó sus cositas explosivas en forma de disco. Kablamo! tu tío Víctor usó su láser de mano y la tía Kori le disparó starboll. Blam! Pow!"

Garfield se animó cada vez más en su historia, sus movimientos se hicieron más animados. Él empezó a saltar en su silla y a agitar los brazos, imitando las explosiones, así como otras partes importantes de la batalla. Y al igual que cada vez que contó esas historias, Coraline se sorprendió absolutamente.

"¿te convertiste en T Rex, papá?" le preguntó la niña con entusiasmo.

"Claro que sí", declaró Garfield. "Me asombré de que la pila de rocas aguantara un poderoso ataque de mi cola."

"Y ¿qué pasa con mamá?"

Garfield sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Qué más? Mami fue absolutamente increíble, al igual que ella siempre lo es. Ella se elevó por el aire como un ángel y descolgó Plasmus sin ni siquiera empezar a sudar."

"¡Guau!"

La colocación de la mejilla de su mano Coraline sonrió ampliamente, totalmente cautivada, mientras escuchaba a su padre continuara. Si había una cosa que amaba por encima de todo eran las historias que su padre le dijo acerca de él y su madre cuando eran Jóvenes Titanes. La llenaba con un tipo especial de orgullo saber que sus padres habían trabajado duro para proteger a la gente común de los malos.

"Aquí viene el autobús escolar", dijo raven de repente. Abriendo las cortinas de las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina, se apresuró a tomar una bolsa de papel marrón llena con su almuerzo y se la metió profundamente en la mochila verde de su hija.

Coraline rápidamente sorbió el resto de la leche en su tazón de cereal pero no antes de haber pasado rápidamente de su silla y dándole a su padre un abrazo rápido, pero fuerte.

"Adiós papá," dijo sonriendo mientras su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla con amor. A continuación, tomo su mochila a la espera de las manos de su madre y la abrazó tan bien antes de salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Una vez Coraline se había ido, Raven, con un libro en la mano, tranquilamente se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al otro lado de Garfield justo cuando comenzó a leer el periódico de la mañana. Ella tomó un sorbo de té y mordisqueó un trozo de pan tostado con mantequilla, leyendo a sí misma un silencio natural y cómodo llenó la cocina.

"Recuerdo ese robo", dijo raven, finalmente, rompiendo el silencio bruscamente y llamando l atención de Garfield lejos del periódico. "También me parece recordar que Cinderblock te golpeo como si estuviera en el lanzamiento de martillo olímpico antes de lanzarte a la bahía."

Inmediatamente Garfield se sonrojó y comenzó a rayar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se rio con nerviosismo.

"Bueno", comenzó. "Eso no habría hecho una historia muy heroica, ¿verdad?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió camino a los labios de Raven mientras rodaba los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de que ella volviera de nuevo a su libro, lo que le permite a sí misma para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde…..**

"Probablemente no sea nada demasiado serio, ¿verdad?" Garfield dijo con prensión mientras giraba el volante de manera constante hacia la derecha y se estacionaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

El día había procedido de forma normal hasta que alrededor de las 12:30 cuando la pareja recibió una llamada telefónica inusual del , director de la escuela de Coraline. El educador no quiso decir por qué, pero les aseguró que era de suma importancia que se reunieran los dos padres para hablar inmediatamente. Dejando su librería en las manos del personal contratado, los dos no perdieron tiempo en subir al coche y dirigirse hacia la escuela, a la vez que sus mentes nerviosas trabajando en los pensamiento de lo que podría ser la tal urgente visita.

Bloqueo las puertas del coche detrás de ellos, los dos padres hicieron su camino hasta la pasarela a las puertas frontales transparentes de la escuela primaria. Poniendo el pie en el vestíbulo rápidamente detectaron la oficina principal directamente en frente de ellos. Una vez en el interior se acercaron a la secretaria, una mujer de pelo rojo que parece en sus cuarenta y tantos años que se encontraba en el momento totalmente preocupada con el papeleo. Después de un par de segundos de vacilación los dos en silencio y educadamente hicieron sentir su presencia.

"Disculpe," comenzó raven después de aclararse la garganta. "Somos los padres de Coraline Logan estamos aquí para ver al director Evers".

Con los ojos todavía abatidos en su escritorio, la mujer dio un pequeño gesto de comprensión mientras se tomó unos minutos para terminar la organización de sí misma. Cuando finalmente lo hizo miro hacia arriba en silencio se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, claramente no preparada para confrontar con una pareja única como los Logan.

"Oh," jadeó el secretario en voz un poco fuerte. Parpadeo rápido Miró hacia atrás y hacia delante desde el hombre verde hasta la mujer de color gris pálida, buscando las palabras correctas que decir. Finalmente, después de un poco de deducción logró enderezarse y reanudar su comportamiento profesional. "El señor y la señora Logan," dijo ella. Mirando hacia abajo en una hoja de papel en su libro de registro, deslizó el dedo por la página hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la pequeña caja con sus nombres. "Mmhmm. vayan a la derecha. El director los está esperando."

Asintiendo y no tomando ofensivo nada de lo que hizo la secretaria los dos padres hicieron su camino más allá de la pequeña mesa y profundamente en el espacio de la oficina hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña placa con el nombre de "director Martin Evers" escrito en él publicado a las afueras de una puerta abierta. Con precaución los dos entraron en la puerta de la oficina, la detección de inmediato un canoso, hombre con gafas, de unos cincuenta años o así que se sienta en un escritorio grande de color marrón en el otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿director Evers?" dijo Raven, golpeando suavemente sobre la puerta abierta después.

El hombre alzó la vista.

"El señor y la señora Logan," declaró. El tono de su voz poseía poco de calor mientras hacía un gesto a las dos sillas situadas directamente frente a su escritorio, invitando a los dos padres de pie en la puerta a tomar asiento, Como se sentaron Garfield y Raven, el director Evers se reposiciono a sí mismo un poco en su silla. A continuación, se quitó las gafas y de manera informal entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en los codos.

"Me temo que tengo algunas noticias bastante desafortunado", dijo.

Hubo un breve momento de tensión cuando los dos padres se prepararon para lo peor.

"Parece que durante el recreo a su hija Coraline fue visto golpeando y empujando a un compañero de clase. Al parecer hubo una disputa de algún tipo sobre un pedazo de equipo de juego, pero sabemos que es un hecho que ella lanzo el primer golpe".

Los ojos de Garfield se abrieron en shock mientras sus cejas se fruncieron con incredulidad. Inmediatamente se sintió como se puso de pie y le explica al educador de mediana edad que su hija no era una inicia peleas, pero para el momento en que fue capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Sus ojos encontraron en su camino a Raven y aunque no llevaba su incredulidad con tanta claridad como lo hizo, era fácil saber que estaba allí.

Después de una breve pausa para permitir que la información fuera procesada, el director Evers aclaró la garganta y continuó.

"Cuando se le preguntó por qué hizo lo que hizo, Coraline se limitó a decir que era un superhéroe y quería castigar a los malos. Ahora entiendo que ustedes dos han hecho mucho para Jump City , de hecho, ustedes fueron los que salvaron a mi esposa de ser aplastada por los que se caracteriza Mammoth pero me temo que esta escuela no tolera la violencia de cualquier tipo ".

"Espera, espera," dijo Garfield, finalmente encontrar su voz. "Coraline es una buen chica. Ella no golpearia a alguien sin ninguna razón.

Me refiero esa es ¿toda la historia aquí? ¿Qué pasó realmente?"

"Esta escuela, señor Logan, no tolera la violencia de cualquier tipo", dijo Evers de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte que antes. "En cuanto a lo sucedido me temo que ninguno de los profesores en guardia vio todas las acciones y los niños tenían historias contradictorias. Pero independientemente Creo que le toca a los dos tener una conversación con su hija sobre su comportamiento. Como castigo está siendo enviada a casa por el resto del día, pueden recogerla en el vestíbulo".

Una vez más, Garfield se sintió impulsado a reclamarle al director Evers sus acusaciones, pero antes de que pudiera hablar sintió la mano firme de Raven en su muñeca.

"No cabe duda", dijo con autoridad mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en su silla para alcanzar la mano directores. "Lo siento mucho por todo este asunto director Evers. Hablaremos con ella y Veremos que no vuelva a suceder."

Mordiéndose la lengua, Garfield siguió el ejemplo de raven, estrechando la mano de director Evers antes de acompañar a su esposa a la salida. A la salida pudieron oír al hombre presionando el botón de abajo en su intercomunicador.

"Señorita Walsh," dijo claramente a la caja pequeña. "Por favor, informe Coraline Logan que sus padres están aquí."

* * *

 **Minutos después mientras conducían a casa…**

La tensión en el coche de camino a casa era muy espesa en el aire como la niebla. Durante varios minutos sólo hubo silencio, Garfield conducía con Raven en el asiento del pasajero mirando hacia delante; Coraline se sienta en previsión nerviosa en la parte posterior.

"¿Así que vas a decirnos lo que pasó?" raven dijo bruscamente, finalmente, rompiéndola tención como un ladrillo a través de una ventana de vidrio.

"No fue mi culpa", declaró Coraline después de un momento. "Fue culpa de Joey Miller. Empezó todo el asunto."

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo Garfield, realmente queremos saber, finalmente, toda la historia.

"Yo y Jennifer estábamos jugando a la pelota a los quemados y luego Joey se acercó y la tomo. Y él dijo:" No se supone que las niñas juegan a la pelota. "Y entonces le dije:" Devuélvemela ", y él dijo: "No", y luego dije: "dámela de vuelta o voy a darle una paliza a ti", y luego se rio y dijo que era un marica... Así que lo empuje y él cayó al suelo. Y entonces él empezó a llorar y fue cuando el maestro se acercó. Y él dijo que lo golpee".

Una vez que el recuerdo de Coraline recordó los eventos del día se detuvo otro silencio llenó en el coche hasta que finalmente habló Garfield.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Coraline asintió, diciendo "Uh huh".

Hubo una pausa antes de que finalmente Garfield dejó escapar un largo suspiro revivido.

"Está bien, entonces," dijo. "Bueno, me alegro de que esto está arreglado."

Coraline estaba listo para dar un suspiro de alivio cuando raven interrumpió de repente y con severidad a sí misma en la conversación.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que esto está arreglado?" disparó la empática acusadoramente al hombre a su lado. Luego se volvió su atención hacia el asiento trasero, con los ojos destellando con desaprobación. "Déjeme decirle, está en problemas, señorita."

La niña sacudió con sorpresa e inmediatamente puso sus ojos hacia el suelo del coche. Mientras tanto los ojos de Garfield se abrieron de sorpresa. Lanzó una rápida mirada en la dirección de Raven, tratando de mirarla mientras que al mismo tiempo, mantenía sus ojos en la carretera.

"Whoa, ¿por qué está en problemas?" cuestionó fuertemente, su voz llena de incredulidad. "Algunos agresor le estaba diciendo cosas fea y tratando de tomar su pelota. Ella sólo estaba defendiéndose a sí misma."

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de Garfield, Raven mantuvo los ojos enfocados en Coraline, su dedo levantado de manera de dar una conferencia al hablar.

"Escúchame, Coraline Logan. Tú no debes ir por ahí golpear a la gente. ¿Me entiende? Y al llegar a casa te vas a ir directo a tu habitación y te quedas ahí."

"Raven, ¿qué haces?" dijo Garfield.

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Nuestra hija tuvo un comportamiento incorrecto y la estoy disciplinar."

"¿Qué quiere decir que ella se portó mal? Has oído. Ella no comenzó la lucha, que otro niño lo hizo. ¿Por qué estás molesta cuando lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie por sí misma?"

Haciendo una pausa por un momento raven tomó una respiración profunda. En silencio dijo su mantra soplo sobre sus labios mientras ella cerró los ojos y se recogió a sí misma. La detección de la situación se estaba saliendo de control decidió que era mejor dejarlo a un lado por el momento.

"Podemos hablar de esto cuando lleguemos a casa," dijo con calma, acomodándose en su asiento.

"Por supuesto que vamos a hablar de esto," murmuró en voz baja Garfield.

Y una vez más se hizo el silencio.

Tan pronto como entraron por la puerta, Raven, una vez más ordenó a Coraline irse su habitación, aunque esta vez de una manera mucho menos autoritaria.

"Ve a tu habitación, Coraline," ella dijo con severidad. "yo y tu padre te hablaremos cuando estamos listos para hablar con tigo."

Sin decir una palabra la chica de mechones violeta se escurrió hasta la parte inferior de la escalera, subió corriendo las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de su madre.

Con Coraline fuera, Raven y Garfield se regresaron y se enfrentaron entre sí. Cada uno tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras se miraban el uno al otro en previsión climatizada.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?" Garfield dijo después de un golpe.

"¿Mi problema?" raven se burló con incredulidad. "¿Mi problema? ¿Por qué es que yo soy la única que está manejando esta situación como un adulto?"

"¿No le crees a ella?"

"Por supuesto que le creo. Yo sé que ella no va en busca de problemas, y sé que es un hecho que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre lo sucedido.

Pero ella necesita saber que ahí una consecuencia al usar sus puños y que no es la manera de arreglar las cosas."

"Funcionó bastante bien para nosotros todos estos años."

Los ojos de Raven se dilataron en estado de shock e ira.

"Garfield! Esto es grave", dijo en voz alta.

"Fue una broma. Lo siento", respondió Garfield, elevando así su voz. Él comenzó a caminar. "Por supuesto que sé esto es serio, pero solo creo que estás siendo demasiado dura con ella."

Su ira se estaba claramente sobre ellos, ya que cada padre expuso su caso ruidosamente el uno al otro. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había tenido un argumento tan fuerte y tan caliente.

"Sólo quiero darle un buen ejemplo a nuestra hija", dijo raven prácticamente gritando.

"Ah, ¿ y yo no?" Garfield disparo.

"si tu piensa que está bien dejarla creer que todo lo que hay que ser es un héroe golpeando a la gente cada vez que se molesta.

¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez que utiliza sus poderes?"

"Estás exagerando esto demasiado. Ella no haría eso."

"Cómo "

Raven detuvo su sentencia de grito mientras sus ojos se encontraron de pronto su camino sobre el hombro de Garfield en donde podía ver a su hija que estaba colocada en la parte inferior de la escalera. La niña que ahora estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con un gemido en sus labios.

"Coraline", dijo raven con calma. "Pensé que te había dicho que esperaras en tu habitación."

La niña bajó la cabeza.

"Lo siento," se quejó ella. "Lo siento por luchar. Y te prometo que no volver a hacerlo. Sólo por favor no griten más."

Inmediatamente los dos padres fueron superados por el silencio, tanto sintiendo un poco avergonzados por dejar que las cosas se pusieran tan mal. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de dejar que sus ojos vuelvan a ver a la chica en silencio llorando delante de ellos.

"Ven aquí" dijo suavemente Garfield.

Coraline hizo inmediatamente lo que le dijo y los tres miembros de la familia se acercaron lentamente a la cocina y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Una vez más Garfield y Raven se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno pidiendo silencio del otro que uno de ellos debía hablar primero.

Eventualmente Garfield dio una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza, dando a entender que Raven hablara primero.

"Ahora, Coraline, ¿sabes por qué no queremos que luches?"

La niña se detuvo por un momento, en silencio pensando en la pregunta y la búsqueda de la respuesta apropiada.

"¿Debido a que te vuelves loco?" dijo interrogante mente

Raven sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"No, cariño, no queremos que luchando porque... bueno... la lucha no es una cosa muy elegante para hacer. Es peligrosa y rara vez logra resolver algo."

"Pero yo sólo estaba tratando de ser un superhéroe como tú y papá. Ustedes luchaban un montón de veces. Protegiendo la ciudad de los malos."

"Sí, lo hicimos", dijo Raven, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero sólo lo hicimos cuando no teníamos otra opción. Nosotros sólo peleamos si parecía que las personas podrían quedar gravemente herido si no lo hacíamos. Y además, hay mucho más para ser un héroe que luchar."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Raven dejó pasar una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Déjame que te cuente una historia", dijo. "Hace mucho tiempo cuando tu padre y yo éramos sólo niños me hice amigo de un hombre llamado Malchior. En ese momento no había nada más importante para mí en todo el mundo que él. Pensé que él sentía lo mismo, pero entonces un día me reveló su verdadera cara y me hirió peor de lo que jamás había sido herida en mi vida".

"¿Qué hizo él?"

"¿El rompió mi corazón?"

"¿Él lo hizo?"

Raven asintió.

"Después de eso me sentía tan sola. Yo estaba lista para sellarme completamente a mí misma lejos del mundo y renunciar a encontrar la felicidad." En Garfield apareció una rápida sonrisa. "Y fue entonces cuando papá vino a mí. De hecho, tenía un poco de miedo de mí en esos días, y no le gustaba hablar conmigo, pero todavía me consoló y me recordó que no estaba sola, que tenía amigos y personas que se preocupaban por mí. Y en ese momento de honestidad y compasión, su padre era más héroe para mí que alguien alguna vez había sido. Y no era porque él usó sus puños, era porque utilizó su corazón".

El silencio sobre la cocina vino cuando Coraline y Garfield por igual tomaron las palabras de Raven, dándoles la vuelta en sus respectivos cabezas.

Después de una respiración profunda continuó la empática.

"Ser un héroe es ayudar a la gente, Coraline. Se trata de estar ahí para alguien cuando lo necesitan más. Por mucho que tu padre y yo luchemos Con los malos también pasamos una gran cantidad de tiempo haciendo cosas como extinción de incendios, salvamento de gente en peligro, y se limita prácticamente a prestarle nuestra ayuda a cualquier persona que lo necesitaba. Eran aquellas cosas que realmente nos hicieron héroes. ¿Entiendes? "

Coraline lentamente asintió.

"Bueno."

Con la más pequeña de las sonrisas, Raven se estiró y aseguró a su hija y le dio un abrazo suave y amoroso, dándole un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras lo hacía.

"Te quiero, cariño", dijo.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá", respondió Coraline.

La niña luego se retiró a sí misma de las manos de su madre y se fue a su padre con los brazos extendidos. Garfield sonrió y abrazó a la joven.

"Te quiero, papá", dijo Coraline.

"Yo también te quiero", dijo Garfield. Por un momento miró a raven antes de regresar los ojos a la niña en sus brazos. "Ahora ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación y te llamamos cuando la cena este lista?"

"Está bien", dijo Coraline.

La niña volvió a hacer su salida. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo de la vista de sus padres, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a los dos adultos todavía sentado en la mesa con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"¿Crees que mañana me puedes decir más acerca de cómo salvar a las personas y esas cosas?"

Raven sonrió y se miró a Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué pasa con ella, contador de historias?" bromeó.

Garfield sonrió.

"da lo por echo hija" dijo.

Coraline sonrió antes de girar y trepar por la escalera a su habitación rápidamente.

Una vez a solas, Raven y Garfield se encontraron bañados en silencio aunque esta vez carece de la más desafortunada tensión de antes.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo deliberación, el hada logró la fuerza dentro de él para hacer frente a su esposa y decir lo que había que decir.

"Lo siento, Raven," gimió, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "tenía razón." Se rio débilmente a sí mismo. "Siempre tienes razón."

Raven negó con la cabeza.

"No se trata de tener la razón, Gar," dijo. "Estamos en esto juntos. Una gran chica como Coraline. Ella sabe la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y es mucho que agradecer."

Garfield asintió. Luego se volvió hacia Raven.

"¿Estaba hablando en serio cuando le dijiste a Coraline que estar ahí para ti era lo más heroico que he hecho?"

Raven sonrió. Con calma se levantó de la mesa y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde Garfield se sentó en el otro lado.

"Bueno", dijo. "Tal vez no es lo más heroico". Luego se acercó con cuidado a sí misma hacia abajo hasta que se instaló en el regazo del hombre verde, con amor envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en el proceso. "había otra cosa." Sonriendo mientras colocaba un largo y apasionado beso en los labios mientras corría suavemente la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Después de un período de besos suaves y lentos finalmente se apartó y lo miró a los ojos verde esmeralda. "Pero eso es otra historia".

* * *

 **Guest** \- me alegra que te haya gustado como siempre aprecio que dejen tus comentarios…..saludos


	6. Regalo

**N / A: Un poco de algo para la temporada de vacaciones. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Regalo**

Coraline Logan estaba dormida, para empezar. Prestó atención a la dura y fría temperatura de sus ventanas, el viento moviéndose rápidamente a través de los árboles estériles, sonando por todo el mundo como el aullido de un lobo solitario. Ella no hizo caso a ninguna de estas cosas, desde el cálido abrazo de su cama, ella simplemente soñó toda la noche, la imagen de paz y tranquilidad. Por supuesto no era decir que llegar a este punto había sido fácil. De hecho se podría decir que era la tarea más difícil que jamás había logrado en su totalidad cinco y medio años de vida en el planeta. Más digno de vueltas en la cama una hora había precedido en su sueño. Siempre su creciente excitación sobre los acontecimientos del día siguiente era palpable y forzar el sueño a tomar posesión de su delicado cuerpo pequeño, había sido tarea fácil. Eventualmente sus párpados se volvieron pesados, sin embargo, su entusiasmo se convirtió en sometidos tiempos suficiente para que la tranquilidad y la comodidad de su cama para usar su magia y calmar su cuerpo para dormir. Fue muy afortunada que el sueño se la llevó cuando lo hizo. Después de todo, ningún niño quiere perderse la Navidad.

Fue justo al final de las escaleras en la sala de estar que se ha encontraba durmiendo la madre de Coraline, Raven, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, la escena clásica de Navidad Un cuento de Navidad.

Mientras que uno puede pensar que el interés de Raven en la temporada de vacaciones podría ser leve en el mejor de los casos en realidad no lo era. En realidad, la empática deriva un poco de placer, ella daba gracias en gran parte a su familia y amigos.

Toda la vida sus emociones habían sido uno de sus mayores enemigos. Les había temido tanto como había temido a sí misma. Desde antes de que pudiera recordar que fue forzada a siempre mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, al no permitir que se le salgan de las manos para que ella no se convirtiera en víctima de la terrible voluntad de su padre. A pesar de la existencia de un puñado de celebraciones en Azrath, para ella, esos momentos de júbilo pueden también haber sido inexistente. En resumen no tenía nada. No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando había conocido a los Jóvenes Titanes que se introdujo por primera vez a la idea de la Navidad y de hecho tenía medios para celebrar algo.

Al principio tenía que admitir que estaba bastante desanimada, ya que parecía tener todo lo que detestaba la mayoría: terriblemente multitudes, el ruido, los colores chillones y casi todo lo que estaba destinado a sobrecargar sus frágiles sentidos estaba en pleno funcionamiento. Como fue el caso con la mayoría de las cosas en ese momento en su vida, ella no pudo ver el punto de si misma. Sin embargo, pronto se convenció a la idea. Ser forzado toda su vida para mantener el control absoluto de sus emociones le había dejado con muy pocas maneras de expresarse a sí misma.

Los Titanes significaban el mundo para ella, pero más o menos no tenía forma de decirles a ellos; Sin embargo, con la Navidad, vio una oportunidad de oro para mostrárselos. Cada año se tuvo mucho cuidado en la elección de un regalo para cada Titán. Ella se aseguró absolutamente de que no sólo sería algo que disfrutaran, sino también algo que fuera una reflexión personal de lo que eran como persona y cómo se sentía por ellos. Dicha diligencia de él regalo sólo creció diez veces después de comenzar una familia. Su marido y su hija significaban más para ella de lo que podía ser capaz de poner en palabras, y la alegría se sentía corriendo a través de cada uno de ellos durante la excitación de la mañana de Navidad le dio una sensación de calor inimaginable; que era lo que ella esperaba la mayor parte de cada año.

Mientras Raven tomó el sol tranquilamente en la serenidad de la noche, con un libro en mano, su marido Garfield se perdió en sus especiales de televisión favoritos. Tumbado de hombros con un cojín en el sofá, con la cabeza descansando cómodamente en el regazo de su esposa, fijó sus ojos a la televisión. Mientras observaba, Raven corrió suavemente sus dedos por su pelo, que le recordaba su presencia, así como su amor.

Ambos estaban cómodos y era bastante en algún momento más tarde aquel silencio fue roto.

"Raven", dijo Garfield, con lo que pronto fin al silencio. "Raven, mira. Te lo estás perdiendo. Él se está robando la Navidad."

Mirando hacia arriba momentáneamente de su libro, Raven vio Garfield señalando a la pantalla del televisor donde un alto pero rechoncho, verde Santa estaba ocupado agarrando presentes y las decoraciones de Navidad, y el relleno de todo en un masivo saco rojo.

Poniendo los ojos y dando una ligera sonrisa, Raven volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

"Lo sé, Gar," dijo ella, todavía continuaba masajeando suavemente el cuero cabelludo de su marido con los dedos. "Roba Navidad cada año."

Dando un pequeño suspiro, Garfield se giró suavemente en el sofá hasta que descansaba sobre su espalda. Sintiendo sus movimientos, Raven alterada instintivamente la colocación de las manos, moviendo la mano desde la cabeza hasta la parte inferior de su rostro y con amor ahuecando su mejilla con la palma de la mano.

"Vamos, cariño," Garfield imploró, mirando con anhelo a la mujer de cabello violeta por encima de él. "Es la víspera de Navidad Esto es lo que se hace en la víspera de Navidad: Ellos observaban los clásicos."

"Este es un clásico", respondió Raven, haciendo un gesto un poco a la edición de bolsillo en sus manos, sosteniéndolo un poco y lo inclina hacia abajo de manera Garfield podía ver el título.

Garfield suspiro.

"Sí, lo sé", respondió con sequedad tras un momento de ligera vacilación. Brevemente otro silencio cayó sobre la sala de estar. "sabes, cuando estábamos en la tienda te pregunté si quería alquilar un cuento de Navidad y dijiste que no."

Aparto la vista de su libro, raven echó su mirada a él hombre verde acostado en su regazo.

"Esto se debe a que quería alquilar la versión con los calcetines que hablan," ella respondió sin rodeos.

"Se llaman Muppets", respondió Garfield con un pequeño puchero, sonando casi ofendido ante la idea de que ella se atrevería a cometer un error.

"Lo que sea," contestó Raven, otra regresando su atención a su libro cunado Garfield giró la cabeza hacia un lado y regreso su atención al televisor.

Una vez más el silencio cayó sobre la habitación ya que los dos continuaron su propia celebración personal de la temporada. Fue justo cuando el reloj sobre el manto dio las diez, el programa de televisión de Garfield terminó. Dando un pequeño bostezo, se desprendió suavemente a sí mismo de él calor de Raven y se puso a sí mismo en una posición sentada en el sofá.

"Bueno", dijo. "¿Qué es lo siguiente?"

Tomando un momento para mirar a su marido por el rabillo del ojo, Raven luego miró el reloj antes de pararse fuera de su lugar y con cuidado establecimiento su libro sobre la mesa de café.

"Creo que lo mejor sería descansar", dijo sin rodeos

"¿Eh?" respondido Garfield, arrugando los ojos con una leve confusión. "Pero todavía es temprano. Me iba a poner a ver Die Hard".

En eso raven simplemente se detuvo, su tren de pensamiento completamente se descarrilo.

"¿Die Hard?" repitió ella después de un momento. "Pensé que habías dicho que la víspera de Navidad era para ver los clásicos."

"Es un clásico."

"¿Qué hay de clásicos en eso?"

"Bueno..." Por un momento dudó Garfield, que parece como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de averiguar el mejor argumento a favor de su causa. "Se lleva a cabo en la víspera de la Navidad... y termina con la canción Let it Snow".

Raven tomó un breve momento para simplemente mirar a Garfield en cerca de desconcierto total y completo antes de volver a encontrar suficiente de sus cojinetes y regresar a donde estaba.

"Bueno, sin tenerlo en cuenta", dijo finalmente. "Creo que los dos estamos mejor si vamos a la cama. Ya sabes quién estará obligándonos mañana temprano a abrir sus regalos."

A pesar de lo que estaba por cable, Garfield sabía que raven tenía un buen punto. Probablemente era mejor dormir un poco mientras pudiera, y de mala gana, admitió la derrota. Antes de que ninguno de ellos se retirara sin embargo, había todavía una última cosa por hacer: ya era hora de colocar los regalos.

Desde el armario de la habitación del comedor llegaron las cajas de todas las formas y tamaños, cada una decorada con papel de Navidad brillante y festivo. Cada regalo se colocó amorosamente bajo el árbol; de grande a pequeño que se desplegaron desde la base del árbol de una manera muy decorativa, además de añadir su belleza.

"Creo que puede que nos hayamos pasado un poco", dijo raven en un punto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestionado Garfield, la fijación de la posición de un presente. "tenemos todo lo que pidió."

"Lo sé, pero tal vez debamos acostumbrar a Coraline a un poco de decepción, no sería una mala idea."

Garfield ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siempre hay un próximo año", dijo un tanto en broma cuando se sentó cuidadosamente deslizó otro regalo bajo el árbol.

Durante varios minutos más trabajaron, trayendo presentes desde el comedor y colocándolos bajo el árbol, hasta que, finalmente, con la tarea completa, cada uno tomó un asiento varios pasos hacia atrás en el suelo alfombrado. Apoyándose unos contra otros en un abrazo amoroso que contemplaban su obra terminada.

Sonriendo con satisfacción Garfield frota suavemente su mano arriba y abajo del hombro de Raven, a la vez que tiraba cada vez más estrecho. La vista de árbol era hermosa, brillante, con sus adornos y de luces parpadeantes, brillando suavemente en la penumbra de la sala de estar era casi irresistible para él. Había celebrado muchas de Navidad de en su vida y al mismo tiempo las vacaciones siempre habían hecho mucho para iluminar sus espíritus honestamente podía decir que nunca había significado tanto para él como lo había hecho en los últimos tiempos.

Para Garfield las antiguas Navidades era algo difusas y sin familia, al parecer, o bien no se recordaba, (demasiado joven) eran inexistentes, (Todos los años que pasó por su propia cuenta) o fueron celebrados bajo coacción (Cualquier Navidad, mientras que bajo la dependencia del Doom Patrol o los Titanes). No fue hasta que se casó con Raven y se estableció que en realidad comenzó a disfrutar de sí mismo durante el mes de diciembre. El estar con su esposa y su hija durante un tiempo tan universalmente alegre le llevó más felicidad de la que alguna vez había conocido en su vida. Eran su vida, su amor; eran su razón para celebrar. Eran todo lo que alguna vez realmente quería.

"Tengo que admitir," dijo raven de repente después de unos momentos de silencio. "Todo tiene un aspecto muy agradable cuando todo está en su lugar."

Garfield sonrió.

"Esto así se hace", dijo.

Poco a poco, tanto Garfield y Raven se enfrentaron entre sí antes de compartir un breve y suave beso; su amor por el otro brillaba con tanta intensidad como el árbol delante de ellos.

Fue entonces, en la conclusión de este gesto de amor, que Raven sacó cuidadosamente de sí misma fuera del alcance de Garfield y comenzó a arrastrarse sobre sus manos y rodillas a la corta distancia hasta el árbol de Navidad. Una vez dentro del rango, tomo un solo paquete desde dentro del mar de papel de colores brillantes y verdes ramas. A continuación, se arrastró rápidamente de nuevo.

"toma," dijo colocando la caja pequeña, del tamaño de la mano en el regazo de Garfield.

"¿Qué es esto?", Preguntó Garfield, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Es realmente necesario explicarte cómo funciona esto?" preguntó Raven, simulando burlarse de él mientras su brazo se enrollada en el suyo y volvió a su lugar a su lado.

"Pero todavía no es Navidad."

"Está bien. Quiero que abras este ahora." Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Además de que es realmente más para los dos."

Sonriendo alegremente y haciendo todo lo posible para reprimir su emoción, Garfield retiro cuidadosamente el arco rojo y blanco antes de desgarrar el papel de oro para encontrar una simple caja blanca debajo. Levantando las solapas abrió el paquete de ancho, al presentar su regalo.

Al principio no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su presente, al no poder identificarlo fácilmente. A medida que estudiaba el objeto más cercano, sin embargo, pronto su memoria se hizo presente y todo se volvió claro como el cristal.

Él no tenía mucha experiencia con el objeto delante de él, pero él había visto una vez antes hace unos cinco años. La emoción y la alegría comenzaron a surgir a través de su cuerpo al mirar más de cerca al pequeño objeto en forma de varilla blanca, pronto detecto una simple nota junto a él simplemente miro: Dos líneas = positivo. Feliz Navidad, papá. En cuanto a la mujer a su lado una sonrisa brillante cruzó su rostro.

"Raven", dijo en voz baja. "¿Es esto... Quiero decir que sé lo que queríamos ver si podíamos... es real...?"

Raven no dijo una palabra, en lugar ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su estómago. Las sensaciones que emanan de su marido después de recibir su regalo, un regalo que era tanto para ella como lo era para él, comenzaron a fluir a través de su cuerpo. Fue una sensación tan increíble, uno que había estado esperando durante semanas.

Incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo, Garfield se movió rápidamente y se apoderaron de los labios de su amada esposa, besándola con tanta pasión y el amor que pudo reunir. Sus sentimientos por ella quemaban en su mente y en su corazón. Todo lo que él realmente quería para Navidad era su familia y ahora que lo había conseguido...más uno.

* * *

 **Bueno la nota de arriba no es mía es del autor original, creo que este episodio lo escribió en diciembre cercas del 24 y 25 por eso la temática navideña espero y lo haya disfrutado**

 **DrabreMalfoy** \- gracias, que bueno que te guste y por supuesto que continuare con las dos….saludos

 **pink-hoshi-** bueno ha beses todos nos ocupamos y no tenemos tiempo lo bueno es que aun sigues aquí y no has abandonado….saludos

.


	7. Fuerza

**Capítulo 7 - Fuerza**

Tenía el estómago hecho nudos. Por lo que debe haber sido la enésima vez que sus ojos se dirigieron a la lectura digital en la esquina parte inferior derecha de la pantalla antes de pasar a continuación al reloj circular blanco colgado de la pared; al igual que antes, ambos eran exactamente iguales. Tamborileó con los dedos con nerviosismo contra la parte superior de la mesa de forma rítmica constante. Justo a su derecha estaba su nuevo libro que acababa de recoger de la biblioteca, y, aunque era bastante entretenido, por el momento, le resultaba imposible leer. Comprobó la hora de nuevo y muy a su disgusto, nada había cambiado.

Raven realmente no estaba segura de por qué se mantuvo poniéndose a sí misma a través de esto. No había ninguna garantía de que recibiera la llamada. Ella era muy consciente de que el horario de Garfield estaba lejos de ser concreto y sujeto a cambio en cualquier momento; si no estaba libre a la hora acordada luego lo haría, si no entonces no lo haría; Era tan simple como eso. Aun así eso no le impidió esperar en el ordenador en su pequeño hogar tranquilo y rezando para que ella pudiera ver esa maravillosa sonrisa suya aparecer de repente ante ella. Tenía la esperanza de que todo estaba bien y deseando que él todavía estaba a salvo de cualquier daño.

Siempre era el no saber, sí o no y esperar, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien le desgarraba el no saber la mayoría del tiempo y la llenaba de terror sin precedentes.

Ella casi había empezado a pensar en conseguir un vaso de agua cuando de repente de la pantalla del ordenador en blanco hizo un sonido bip corto y agudo. De inmediato se puso firme y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más una pequeña ventana se abrió en el centro de la pantalla, una cara verde sonriéndole a ella desde dentro.

"Hola cariño," dijo con un poco de estática pero la voz demasiado familiar.

El espíritu de Raven se disparó cuando el mero sonido de la voz de su marido hizo que el temor y el miedo de antes se dispersaran rápidamente en la nada. Podía sentir su boca arriba cuando ella instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

"Garfield, hola," ella prácticamente gritó. Había una desesperación en su voz que se detectó inmediatamente y que ella rápidamente trató de camuflajear. Era una línea muy fina que siempre trató de cambiar cuando hablaba con él de esta manera. Ella quería que no se perdiera en ella y el saber que lo echaba de menos, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable por haber desaparecido. Era de suma importancia que su cabeza estuviera clara y libre de conflictos; Era su manera de tratar de mantenerlo a salvo. Ella quería ser su fuerza no su debilidad.

La imagen del hombre verde sonrió antes de rascar con nerviosismo la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su voz se convirtió en una octava mientras se inclinó discretamente, diciendo: "Rave, odio tener que decir esto, pero Mento es un verdadero fanático de este tipo de cosas. Quiero decir que no me gusta hacer más de lo necesario, pero es sólo por ahora, ¿sabes?"

Su leve sonrisa permaneció en su cara pero por dentro Cuervo dejó escapar un suspiro de amargura. Su nombre era Garfield Logan; él era su marido y el padre de sus hijos. No había sido Chico Bestia en años. Poco importaba él una vez más tuvo que usar la vestimenta púrpura y negro para ser de nuevo ese mismo superhéroe; para ella sería siempre Garfield. Ella no vio ninguna razón para llamarlo de cualquier otra forma.

Haciendo caso omiso de la su pequeña irritación, levantó la cabeza y se volteo ligeramente para que ella estuviera frente a la puerta.

"Coraline!" llamó en voz alta, lo suficiente para que su voz llegara hasta el pasillo y por las escaleras. "! Coraline, ven aquí! Papá está llamando."

Casi al instante se oyó un estallido de un trueno pequeño del techo, una estampida en miniatura de pies pequeños, ya que sólo la hija de Raven y Chico Bestia bajaba corriendo las escaleras, a la oficina y hasta el ordenador.

"¡Papi!" exclamó la joven feliz, casi el buceo en la parte superior de la mesa mientras corría al lado de su madre.

"!Hey, mi niña!" Garfield respondido con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Cómo está mi niña hoy?"

"Estoy bien, papá", con vigas de Coraline. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a venir pronto a casa?"

"Bueno..." Garfield vaciló. "La abuela y el abuelo todavía necesitan mi ayuda aquí así que me temo que tengo que estar un poco más de tiempo, pero juro que estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda."

"¿Vas a darle una patada en el trasero a los malos de la película?"

"Oh, sí, no hay duda voy a patear traseros pasando".

Coraline dio una sonrisa brillante antes de dejar escapar un emocionado, "¡Sí!"

Con los ojos fijos en la pequeña Coraline, Raven luchó con sus pensamientos. Ella quería que esta separación de su padre fuera tan fácil para ella como sea posible, pero la cabeza de la joven había estado tan llena de historias de Raven y Chico Bestia de cunado eran Jóvenes Titanes, luchando contra el mal que ella no estaba segura de que realmente entendiera el peligro. Se preguntó si tal vez debería hablar con ella acerca de la posibilidad de que pueda pasar algo, que había una posibilidad de que papá podría no volver. El pensamiento era suficiente para darle miedo a ella, pero que ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sería para alguien tan joven. De cualquier manera, diciéndole algo o no diciéndole nada, se preguntó qué tipo de daño que causaría.

"! Papi, mira!" Coraline dijo rápidamente, rompiendo a raven de sus pensamientos. "He aprendido a cómo convertir en un castor," La niña se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa y en un instante su pequeño cuerpo se transformó en el de un pequeño animal peludo. Ella charló con sus dientes por un momento antes de volver a desplazarse de nuevo en forma humana y dejando escapar un brillante y alegre, "¿Ves?"

"¡Guau!" Garfield exclamó con una amplia sonrisa. "! Bien hecho, chico!"

"Tengo otros animales para mostrar también, pero mamá dice que en la casa no", dijo Coraline, dando un vistazo rápido a raven que luego devolvió la mirada interrogativa con una pequeña y simple movimiento de cabeza.

"Bueno, mamá siempre sabe", respondió Garfield, dando un guiño a Raven.

"seguiré practicando voy a ser muy buena cuando vuelva", dijo Coraline. Ella dejó escapar un luminoso y astillado, "! Adiós papá!" antes de salir rápidamente fuera de la habitación y por la puerta principal.

"¡Adiós!" dijo Garfield un poco demasiado tarde para ser escuchado. Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de regresar su atención a Raven, todavía sentado en silencio frente a él. "¿Cómo estás, cariño?"

"Administrando", respondió Raven, frotando ligeramente la parte posterior de su cuello. "A pesar de que dude diciendo esto, quiero que sepas que nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que hacías para ayudar por aquí. Estoy agotada". La disposición de Garfield se convirtió en una sombría.

"Lo siento mucho acerca de eso, Rae," dijo con algo de tristeza. "Yo no tenía idea de que tomaría tanto tiempo. Nunca hubiera..."

El registro de sus emociones, incluso sobre una distancia tan grande, Raven no tardó en darse cuenta de su error. Enderezándose levantó la cabeza y sacó una arrogante sonrisa en su cara.

"Whoa, no deje que sete suba a la cabeza, Sr. Hombre fuerte", ella respondió en broma. "Todavía tengo las cosas bajo control. Sólo digo... que sus pequeñas contribuciones... hacían que las cosas un poco más fácil."

Una pequeña risa gutural escapó de los labios de Garfield. Su sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su rostro y por un momento él simplemente se quedó mirando a su bella esposa, sus ojos se llenaron con el tipo de luz cálida que sólo ella podía inculcar.

"Te extraño", dijo finalmente.

"Yo también te extraño", respondió Raven, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios.

Un aire de silencio llenó la habitación, ya que ni raven ni Garfield sintieron ninguna inclinación a hablar. Fue un momento que no deseaba arruinar con palabras innecesarias. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pareció por primera vez.

"Hey," dijo Garfield de repente. "¿Qué tal un beso?"

Inmediatamente la pantalla se llenó con los brillantes montículos carnosos labios verdes que eran de Garfield mientras besaba con cariño la pantalla y ruidos desagradables se escucharon. Al ver una pantalla, la sonrisa de Raven, una vez más regresó.

"Nunca vas a dejar de encontrar nuevas maneras de molestarme, ¿verdad?" dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Vamos, un beso," fue la única respuesta de Garfield cunado él una vez más, continuó su distinguida sesión de besos con la pantalla del ordenador.

"sabes que sólo me conformaría con uno real", dijo Raven cruzando los brazos bajo los pechos y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en la silla.

Garfield dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de decepcionados, ya que una vez más se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. Otro pequeño silencio pasó entre los dos antes de volver a hablar, diciendo: "Oye, ¿dejarme ver a mi hijo?"

Inclinando la cabeza, Raven dio una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Aún frente a la cámara, entonces ella se puso de pie. Levantándose un poco para que su cuerpo estuviera de perfil levantó lentamente la parte inferior de su camiseta, y expuso su estómago hinchado hasta el hombre de la pantalla.

"¡Guau!" exclamó Garfield. "Él va a ser un gran niño, ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego, se siente como eso."

"¿Y estás segura de que va a ser un niño?"

"Segura."

"Wow. Basta pensar, delirio, pronto habrá una miniatura de mí corriendo."

"Creo que Coraline es una miniatura de ti. Con un poco de suerte voy a conseguir una miniatura de mí."

La reducción de la camisa del cuervo, una vez más tomó su asiento. Tanto ella como Garfield estaban sonriendo ahora, sus respectivas preocupaciones casi completamente olvidadas. Para unos diez minutos, charlaban sin hacer nada acerca de la monotonía y lo mundano del trabajo, escuela, etc. antes de que finalmente la voz fácilmente identificable de Mento le informó a Garfield que era el momento para una reunión del equipo y por lo tanto el tiempo de terminar la llamada.

"Me tengo que ir, cariño", dijo Garfield tristemente.

"Lo sé", respondió Raven.

"Juro que voy a salir de esto y volveré a casa tan pronto como pueda."

"Por favor, cuídate Garfield."

"lo hare."

Hubo otra pausa. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar, pero ambos sabían que debian hacerlo.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Después de un poco de torpeza y la vacilación, la imagen de Garfield desapareció de la pantalla y una vez más se encontró raven ante un ordenador sin vida vacío. Ya podía sentir el temor de no saber de Garfield comienzan a levantarse en su pecho. Ella tenía ganas de llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo. Por la fuerza de su propia voluntad, contuvo el río de lágrimas que deseaban desesperadamente sr. Ahora simplemente no era el momento.

Pronto llegó el sonido la apertura de la puerta delantera y de pronto el cierre seguida de la voz de Coraline.

"Mami," llama la joven, quitándose la chaqueta. "¿Puedo almorzar?"

La ingestión de Raven se frotó los ojos con rapidez.

Garfield no era el único para el que tenía que ser fuerte.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella con una voz tan fuerte y firme como siempre. "¿Qué deseas?"

* * *

 **NOTA:** **Dedicado a todos aquellos con los seres queridos que sirven en las fuerzas armadas. Manténganse fuertes.**

 **Bueno no hubo reviews la nota es del autor original pero me gusta respetarlas e igual las incluyo.**


	8. La vida

**Bien, si me tarde en actualizar para los que no están en mi página de Facebook sepan que me fui de vacaciones por eso no había actualizaciones, en fin otra cosa alguien está copeando o copeo mi traducción de una chispa en wordpress, al principio pensé -Wow tal vez solo está haciendo su propia traducción pero después me puse a leerla y sorpresa tenia las mismas faltas de ortografía que yo, eso me molesto un poco pero después de todo es una traducción la historia no es mía y está bien el problema fue que ni siquiera le da crédito a la autora original que es purpleflame y lo peor aún es que hiso modificaciones eliminando varias partes y agregando otras.**

 **Razones por las que me molesto**

 **Si mínimo iba a modificar la historia, por lo menos hubiera esperado que hiciera su propia traducción no robar la mía.**

 **Es tedioso para los lectores leer una historia ya terminada y después toparse con la misma historia, pero modificada (conste los cambios no son muy grandes cunado lo lees es como si estuvieras leyendo la original solo hiso un Au donde no tienen poderes).**

 **Tercero él no se originales con sus historias por días no se trata de popularidad se trata de haber historias buenas y originales.**

 **Bueno por último los que no sepan cual es mi página en mi perfil está el link puede ingresar desde ahí, subo información acerca de lo sucedido cuando se actualizara y esas cosas, además de ayuda visual con algunos personajes para que la imaginación de la historia sea mejor y abecés comparto comics.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – La vida**

 **Once años antes**

Chico Bestia seguía en la vigilia de en la mañana, escondido en las sábanas y las mantas de su cama, cuando el sonido a todo volumen de la alarma Titán golpeo con fuerza en su dormitorio, penetrando en sus oídos como una bala. Cayendo de cabeza sobre su almohada nuevamente, los ojos todavía borrosos del sueño, murmuró parpadeos aleatorios mientras torpemente, agitando por lo que en un principio suponía ser simplemente el reloj de alarma. Por desgracia para el chico cambiante de quince años había olvidado por completo que se había dormido en la litera de arriba la noche anterior, y, tras golpear con fuerza a ciegas en el aire junto a él, se encontró de repente con la fuerza de su propio peso y su sentido del equilibrio siendo arrancado. Un grito desconcertado escapó de sus labios mientras caía al suelo de lleno a un lado de la cabeza de la cama.

Con su cuerpo doblado como un acordeón, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y la mayor parte de su peso que descansa sobre sus hombros, miró hacia el techo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para detener el giro del mundo pues todo le daba vueltas. Antes de su mente pudiera poner todo en claro, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una voz, elevándose sobre el repique frenético de la alarma Titan, que lo llamaba.

"Chico Bestia," dijo la voz. "¡Chico Bestia, vamos!" dijo de nuevo.

Al girar lo mejor que podía por su posición incómoda el joven verde logró echar una mirada a la puerta abierta para encontrar a Robin con su uniforme completo, que parecía muy impaciente. Agarrando el marco de la puerta con fuerza.

frunció el ceño con desaprobación con la situación actual de Chico Bestia, diciendo: "Chico Bestia, tenemos una emergencia. Levántate, vístete y llega al garaje o nos vamos sin ti" antes de desaparecer de la vista

Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, Chico Bestia hizo lo posible para alejar los efectos persistentes de su caída, mientras intentaba concentrarse, "vamos, Ya voy," decía con la garganta seca y sin uso. Rodando sobre sus rodillas, después saltó y rápidamente se puso en pie. Buscando frenéticamente de un lado a otro vio su uniforme sucio del día de ayer que se quitó antes de acostarse en un montón de ropa arrugada en el suelo. Tomo rápidamente la ropa arrugada y más o menos se metió las piernas y el cuerpo junto con los brazos en su uniforme elástico lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y una amplia, sonrisa se extendió de mejilla a mejilla en su rostro.

Una notable sensación de miedo y aprensión mezclada con emoción corrió a través de su cuerpo, llenándolo e incitándolo a hacer todo lo posible para que sus manos trabajaran más rápido. A medida que se subía la cremallera hasta que escuchó un grito desde el pasillo, Ciborg preguntándole si o no iba a ir. Con sus zapatos desabrochado y sus guantes en sus dientes hacía todo lo posible para expresar su respuesta antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

* * *

 **Once años más tarde**

Las orejas de Garfield se retorcieron y se movieron hacia atrás y adelante moviendo la cabeza, rápidamente apretó como broches de presión los dedos, el sonido de su despertador sonaba suavemente en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Soltó un pequeño gemido desde el fondo de la garganta antes de silenciar el pequeño dispositivo con un golpe rápido. Luego se dio la vuelta en su colchón hasta que yacía de costado en la almohadilla. Instintivamente su mano comenzó a buscar hacia atrás y adelante en el colchón, buscando el cuerpo caliente de su esposa. Cuando su búsqueda fue inútil dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, decepcionado luego rodó sobre su espalda y la cabeza colgaba hacia un lado. Forzando sus ojos abiertos miraba la alarma silenciosa ahora en sentido horario de lectura digital que muestra claramente el tiempo de 8:30.

Se acordó de que era sábado. Los nuevos empleados estarían abriendo la tienda de libros y no había ninguna razón discernible que lo despertara tan pronto. Pero lo estaba, sin embargo, ahora que era más viejo, estaba preocupado por la idea de dejar que el día esté lejos de su alcance. Y así fue, después de otro pequeño gemido y un tramo en voz alta, se levantó a si mismo desde el cálido confort de la cama para comenzar su día.

* * *

 **Once años antes**

La escena era un tren que transportaba 50 millones de dólares en lingotes de oro. Se había hecho una breve parada en la ciudad y fue entonces cuando la colmena había hecho su movimiento. Como buitres cayeron sobre el buque, en un intento de tomar el control. Para el crédito de los agentes que protegerían el tren habían logrado retrasar los avances de los delincuentes juveniles súper poderosos el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que el tren se pusiera en movimiento de nuevo. Los cinco se quedarían sin nada si no se movían con rapidez y sin embargo los persiguieron. Con Ver masque guardias pasaron al lado del tren en un gran camión en movimiento, Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo y prívate Have rompieron su camino en uno de los coches y comenzaron a cargar el camión de ladrillo por ladrillo de oro.

Y ahí es donde los Jóvenes Titanes llegaron.

Sentado en el asiento del pasajero del auto T, Chico Bestia miró expectante por la ventana cuando su amigo y compañero de equipo Cyborg coloco el vehículo al lado del tren. En su mente él transmitió rápidamente las instrucciones dadas al equipo de Robin antes de su llegada.

Su parte era abordar el tren desde la izquierda, mientras que Robin se acercaría en su R ciclo desde la derecha. Raven y Starfire iban a descender sobre el tren desde arriba y Cyborg se aseguraría de que See more no se escapara con lo que ya estaba en el camión. Con una respiración profunda y una sonrisa emocionada, Chico Bestia abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero.

"¿Estás listo para patear algunos traseros de villanos, Cyborg?" Chico Bestia llamada por encima del hombro haciendo todo lo posible para elevar su voz por encima del ruido del viento y el tren de alta velocidad.

"tú sabes que sí, amiguito," contestó el hombre de metal con una sonrisa.

Después de dar a su amigo un pulgar hacia arriba tranquilizador, Chico Bestia se transformó rápidamente en un mono y saltó de la seguridad del asiento del coche. sentía el viento violentamente saludar a su pequeño cuerpo verde saboreo el aire antes de aterrizar en el borde del techo del vehículo.

* * *

 **Once años más tarde**

Limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente, Garfield cruzó el umbral desde el garaje a la cocina. Sin vacilar, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al fregadero. Después de lavar las manos bajo el agua caliente por un momento y la administración de una dosis de jabón antibacteriano empezó a fregar la suciedad y el aceite que había reunido durante la última hora. Durante sus palmas y las muñecas y los brazos, extendió la espuma, haciendo absolutamente seguro para librarse de cada punto negro, mugriento. Una vez completamente satisfecho se enjuago el exceso de jabón, cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con el paño de cocina más cercano. caminando desde la cocina hasta la sala encontró a su mujer, Raven, sentada cómodamente en una posición reclinada en el sofá, con un libro cuidadosamente estrechó entre sus dedos, que se equilibra ligeramente en su estómago hinchado y un bastante grande plato de palomitas sabor a queso sentado en el asiento de al lado.

"Hey", dijo al entrar.

"Hey," respondió ella, gratamente.

"cambien sus neumáticos e hice un cambio de aceite, por lo que ya está todo listo", dijo.

"Gracias", respondió ella.

Garfield casualmente se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando a mitad de camino se volteo una vez más para ver a Raven y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Cuando levantó la vista de su libro y respondió que estaba bien, él continuó su camino.

* * *

 **Once años antes**

Chico Bestia gritó de sorpresa cuando evitó otro golpe decapitador proveniente del gigante muscular de siete pies de altura conocido como Mammoth. El gigante rugió de rabia e hizo su movimiento hacia el cambiante para asesinarlo, lo obligó a regresar varios pasos atrás. La evaluación de la situación continuó mientras Chico Bestia seguía caminando asía atrás, evitando todos los golpes de Mammoth, esperando su momento, Fue cuando estaba en la punta del vagón del tren que se convirtió rápidamente en una ardilla, se lanzó entre las piernas de la bestia. Una vez en la parte posterior del villano se transforma en un Canguro fuerte y saludable y le dio una patada de rápida a la columna vertebral, el envío al matón desconcertado fuera del tren con ese movimiento rápido en el implacable acero y madera dura de las vías.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Chico Bestia regreso a su forma humana y se sacudió las manos. A continuación, sopló una frambuesa y comenzó a hacer muecas al enojado y frustrado mamut que se fue disminuyendo rápidamente en la distancia. Fue después de unos momentos de esto que sus oídos se torcieron. Presintiendo el peligro se dio la vuelta para encontrar con Prívate Have enojado de pie a tan sólo unos pasos de él, con los puños apretados y listo para empezar a repartir castigo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Chico Bestia echó otro vistazo a donde Mammoth había desaparecido en el horizonte. Riéndose se enfrontó a Prívate Have

"No hay salida", respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar.

El villano dejó escapar un grito de batalla furiosa y luego atacado.

* * *

 **Once años más tarde**

Antes de llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, Garfield podía oírla, su hija Coraline, jugando alegremente en su dormitorio. Al acercarse a la puerta cerrada le dio un golpe educado antes de abrirla y meter su cabeza.

"Hey, hija," dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos de Coraline.

"Hola papá", respondió la niña mirando hacia arriba desde sus diversos juguetes y animales de peluche, que yacían sobre ella en ningún orden en particular, o agrupación.

Al entrar en la habitación, Garfield cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la joven preguntándole, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"jugando ", respondió ella con inocencia.

"¿Jugando a qué?"

La niña se apartó de su padre por un momento, Coraline se giró hábilmente hasta que quedo de espaldas de su padre, este se acercó y hábilmente le arrebató un mono de peluche sonriente en sus pequeñas manos.

"Los monstruos", respondió ella. Luego tomo nuevamente el peluche que su padre le había quitado, lo que permitió a Garfield ver con claridad. "Geoffrey es un monstruo bueno, pero todo el mundo piensa que es malo. Pero entonces él los salva de un volcán. Y entonces todo el mundo piensa que es bueno".

"Ohhhh, Interesante," respondió sonriendo Garfield.

"¿Quieres jugar?"

"Me encanta jugar."

Garfield casualmente caminaba los pocos pasos cortos hasta que estaba directamente en frente de la pila de juguete. Siendo consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, tomo con cuidado asiento en una posición confortable.

"Entonces, ¿quién voy hacer?"

* * *

 **Once años antes**

Los ciudadanos de la jump city estaban en plena marcha. Después de su exitosa defensa en tren y su captura heroica de la colmena, la buena gente de Jump City, así como las zonas de los alrededores vieron a bien conceder a los Jóvenes Titanes una mención especial.

Chico Bestia era todo sonrisas mientras agitaba a él concurrido parque central de su elevada posición en el escenario. Robin había dicho a todos ellos para mostrar la modestia y la retención durante la aceptación, pero tales palabras no estaban en el vocabulario de Chico Bestia.

Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, saludó a los espectadores, con los pulgares arriba para los niños y guiños coquetos a todas las chicas bonitas. Incluso una mirada de muerte de Raven no pudo extinguir totalmente el fuego de la alegría dentro de él. Eran momentos como estos que lo asían sentir vivió. Apenas podía imaginar algo mejor.

* * *

 **Once años más tarde**

Las copas de cristal asían unos pequeños ruidos tintineantes uno contra el otro Garfield los deslizó suavemente en los armarios abiertos.

Tarareando sin hacer nada en sí, continuando con lo de vidrio después los platos después los tenedores las cuchara al final el lavavajillas y regreso todo a su lugar adecuado en la cocina. Fue cuando estaba a punto de terminar que sintió la presencia de Raven detrás de él. Sonrió cuando sintió sus manos que se colocaban sobre sus hombros y masajeaban suavemente sus músculos.

"Yo iba a hacer eso", dijo raven moviéndose hacia el lado de Garfield y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

"Bueno, si todavía quiere, puedo ensuciarlo y puedes hacerlo todo de nuevo", dijo Garfield con una sonrisa.

Raven sonrió de nuevo y dio a Garfield un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de volver a acurrucarse cerca de él. "idiota", bromeó.

Por un momento hubo silencio mientras los dos se quedaron inmóviles, mirando por la ventana de la cocina pequeña justo por encima del fregadero, mirando a la tranquila belleza de la puesta de sol lentamente se está muriendo la luz sobre los árboles y la hierba.

"Realmente quiero darle las gracias por todo el trabajo que ha estado haciendo en la casa", dijo Raven en voz baja después de un tiempo.

"No hay problema", respondió con una sonrisa Garfield.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio mientras Raven colocó una mano sobre su estómago. giro la cabeza y frotó el cuello de Garfield hasta que él también se volteo y la feliz pareja compartió un beso suave y amoroso.

"Estoy tan feliz de tenerte, Garfield," dijo en voz baja raven antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Nunca me imaginé que podría sentir de esta manera.

Raven, Coraline, y su hijo aún por venir ...

Garfield Logan quería a su vida.

* * *

 **Nota: no respondo reviwes porque me perdí jajaja ya no se cuáles eran los que había contestado y cuáles eran los que faltaban por contestar, pero la próxima sin falla**


	9. Tiempo de calidad

**Capítulo 9 – Tiempo de calidad**

"¿Estás despierto?"

Ella esperaba respuesta, pero ella se respondió a si misma de todas formas.

"Probablemente no, ¿verdad?" Colocando una mano sobre su vientre hinchado, Raven corrió su vientre suavemente con las puntas de los dedos hacia atrás y adelante, deleitándose de la sensación de la suave tela de su camisón contra su piel. "Me refiero a que te quedaste despierto toda la noche pateándome, por lo que me imaginaba que estás probablemente cansado." Suspiró suavemente y una pequeña, simpática sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Tranquilo solo era cansancio, "Oh, bueno," y parecía que en el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las diez.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Raven se permitió levantarse de la cama por si misma, estirando sus brazos y piernas como fuera posible. El colchón debajo de ella estaba caliente, en las últimas horas de la mañana, había alcanzado un estado de máxima comodidad, la clase de comodidad donde se había perdido el deseo de dormir, pero el deseo de levantarse todavía no había llegado. Disfrutando de la sensación, cerró los ojos y dejó hundirse profundamente en el cálido capullo que era su cama. La casa estaba en silencio y no tenía lugar para ir. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba bastante cómoda.

Pero como se suele decir, nada puede durar para siempre.

Fueron sólo unos pocos minutos después de que Raven sintió el ruido en su estómago que la llamaba a desayunar, llegaba una y otra vez el pensamiento por su mente. Abriendo los ojos, la madre poso su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación por unos momentos antes de arrastrarse a sí misma fuera de la cama.

"Está bien, está bien", dijo mientras se abría paso a través del piso de la habitación. "Voy a desayunar. Supongo que no está demasiado cansado para eso." Con un fuerte estiramiento y un bostezo tranquilo, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó a la cocina.

...

* * *

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su precisión, Raven recogió cuidadosamente una generosa porción de masa para panqueques de la taza sobre el mostrador, ella raspado la cuchara de madera contra el plástico mientras escarbaba. La cuchara y la bandeja chasqueo ante el ruido que asía mientras se depositaba el líquido blanco amarillento de la taza sobre la plancha caliente. Después de unas cuantas cucharadas para asegurarse de que nada del batido faltaba, tres círculos de tamaño abundante se miraron en la estufa.

"nos vamos," dijo Raven en voz baja. "No está nada mal."

Ella puso su atención en las salchichas mientras las colocaba en la sartén y escuchaba su silbido volviéndose más fuerte mientras se doraban. Pinchaba la carne con un tenedor de ves en cuando sobre la sartén, haciéndolas rodar sobre el aceite de manera que las partes inferiores se volvía mas oscuras. El humo se elevaba desde la sartén junto con el aroma increíblemente y seductora de la cocción de la carne. "Huele bien, ¿no es así?" dijo mirándose a sí misma.

"No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres. tu hermana no consiguió estar tan bien cuando estuvo en tu lugar. recuerdo cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez su padre y yo trabajando juntos, no podíamos haber sido capaces de hervir una olla de agua." Se metió dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador y hábilmente presiona el émbolo hacia abajo. "Creo que la primera cosa que cocinamos ... o por lo menos la primera vez que probamos cocinar ... no estoy muy segura de siquiera recordar lo que estábamos intentando cocinar. Pero se activó cada detector de humo en la casa." Tomo la espátula y con destreza volcó uno de los panqueques que revelan su hermoso color dorado inferior. "En resumen creo que terminamos comiendo cereales fríos y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní. No es exactamente una cena en el Ritz."

Después de cortar las salchichas a lo largo para asegurarse de que estaban bien cocidas, Raven ensartado con rapidez cada salchicha con el tenedor y les trasladó a la placa a la mesa. Seguidos de los panqueques y no mucho después llegó el sonido del estallido de la tostadora. Después de la aplicación de una más que generosa porción de mermelada de ambas rebanadas de pan tostado, ellos también encontraron su camino a la placa. Se vertió un poco de jugo de naranja, servilletas y cubiertos fueron preparado y en seguida se encontraba frente de la mesa de la cocina con un desayuno muy atrayentes, era una imagen perfecta, Raven no podía creer que ella misma lo había preparado.

Se sentía muy contenta con ella, Raven tomó su asiento. Hiso estallar la tapa de una botella de jarabe de miel de maple y comenzó a lloviznar cuidadosamente el pegajoso líquido de lado a lado de su plato, lo que garantizaba que ninguna pulgada de los cálidos y esponjosos panqueques se quedaría sin ser bañado en el dulce jarabe. Coloco una mano una vez más en su estómago y recogió su tenedor y comenzó con el panqueque más cercanos a ella.

"buen provecho," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un mordisco.

...

* * *

raven respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana. Aunque el sol había salido ya hace un tiempo, todavía no había alcanzado el porche de atrás el área todavía estaba sombreada y sintió el frío al tacto. La más pequeña de las sonrisas desapareció de los labios de Raven cuando una brisa fresca besó sus mejillas, y una vez más su atención se desvió hacia el interior.

"Ahora," dijo en voz baja. "El verdadero objetivo de la meditación no está en despejar tanto tu mente de todo pensamiento, sino más bien aprender a reconocer los diferentes modos de pensar: sana, constructiva, frente, insalubres, destructiva Se podría decir que el verdadero propósito de la meditación es llevar al individuo a una clara comprensión de estas diferencias de la mente ".

Abriendo un ojo, Raven miró hacia abajo. "¿tu consigues todo esto?" preguntó ella. Después de un período de silencio, una vez más, levantó la cabeza y cerró ambos ojos. "Está bien, si esto no tiene ningún sentido para ti ahora pronto Lo tendrá."

Se reposiciono a sí misma poco a poco volvió a respirar hondo.

"Ahora sobre los mantras. La repetición de las palabras es una técnica desarrollada hace siglos y se utiliza para ayudar al individuo a interrumpir el flujo de la mente el pensamiento consciente. Por ahora usaremos el que me enseñaron, pero en el futuro podrás utilizar uno de tu elección. ¿Listo? "

Tomando otra respiración de Raven en voz baja dijo las palabras que había sido su guía a lo largo de sus años de meditación. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," dijo. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Sólo así, No pienses en lo que significan las palabras. Tenemos que repetirlas, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

"Bueno," dijo. "Eso es todo."

...

* * *

Presionando su dedo índice hacia abajo en el botón de plástico, Raven aplica otra capa delgada de cera para muebles a la mesa antes de dar a la pieza entera otra rápida pero suave limpieza con el trapo. De ida y vuelta su mano hizo grandes barridos a través de la madera, con grandes movimientos circulares. Una vez que la mesa estaba libre de polvo, se trasladó a la mesa de la sala, a un lado de la estantería.

"Así que, de todos modos," dijo ella, quitando una pequeña lámpara de la mesa y colocándolo en el suelo. "Con el tiempo Lady Macbeth descubrió que se ha matado a sí misma. A pesar de que fue ella la que tan descaradamente buscó a Macbeth para asesinar al rey,

rápidamente se encontraba así misma atormentada por la culpa. Ella sabía que gran parte de la culpa por el derramamiento de sangre causado por su marido cae en ella y la culpa tiene un peso en su conciencia ". pulverizo el escritorio con el pulimento y empezó a limpiar aún más fuerte. "En última instancia, al final Macbeth muere y Lady Macbeth, incapaz de hacer frente a todo lo que ha pasado, se quita la vida, Eso es realmente todo el tema de la historia ahí mismo: La destrucción causada cuando la ambición te controla por las restricciones morales Puede ser horrible, pero creo que es verdad ".

colocando el contenedor de cera para muebles sobre el escritorio, Raven lanzó una mirada casual por encima del hombro al reloj de la pared justo por encima del televisor. eran 02:15. "Tu hermana debe estar en casa pronto", dijo en voz alta. "Vamos a esperarla."

raven casualmente se dirigió a la puerta principal. Una brisa cálida la saludó mientras cuidadosamente se sentó en los escalones de cemento que daban a la calle.

Durante varios minutos raven estaba sentada, mirando sin hacer nada en el mundo que la rodeaba. Ella respiró profundamente el aire fresco, y sonrió suavemente, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad de la calma de la tarde.

"Quiero decirte algo," dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, con los ojos aún fijos en línea recta. "Algo que nunca le he contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu padre." Ella una vez más puso una mano sobre su estómago. "La primera vez que descubrí que estaba embarazada de tu hermana ... cielos no creo que jamás estuve tan asustada antes. Quiero decir yo estaba feliz, pero ... fue aterrador. No era tanto la idea de llevar a un niño dentro y dar a luz, a pesar de que fue sin duda una parte. Realmente... no tenía ni idea de qué clase de madre seria. No sabía Si sería una buena madre. Quiero decir todavía puedo recordar un momento en que tenía que acabar con toda la vida en este mundo. Nunca imaginé que iba a terminar trayendo vida a ella. Estar en los Jóvenes Titanes me ayudo a acostumbrarme a la gente y que dependieran de mí, pero esto era diferente. no quería cometer ningún error. yo tenía miedo ".

Se siente mejor ahora, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a los labios de Raven. "No te preocupes, sin embargo," dijo ella, frotando su estómago. "Lo superé y al final todo salió bien. tienes una gran vida que esperar aquí. Una buena casa y una familia, que nunca te fallará. Te lo prometo."

raven sonrió cuando vio que el autobús escolar amarillo giraba en la esquina y empezar a hacer su camino por la calle. Desde su lugar ya podía ver a Coraline por una de las ventanas cerca de la parte delantera del autobús. El silbido de las pastillas de freno desgastadas llenó el aire cuando el autobús se detuvo en un alto. Las puertas plegables se abrieron y segundos más tarde, la joven de cabello violeta apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

"Hola mamá", llama a la chica mientras rápidamente bajo por los escalones del autobús y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a donde estaba su madre.

"Hola, cariño," respondió Raven. "¿Tuviste un buen día?"

"Sip."

la joven se sentó a su lado y los dos compartieron un abrazo amoroso.

"¿él bebe aún no está aquí?" Coraline le preguntó en medio del abrazo, sus ojos caen sobre el estómago de Raven.

"Casi," dijo Raven. "Otro par de meses más o menos."

"Vaya, ¿por qué tiene que tomar tanto tiempo? Quiero verlo."

"¿Bueno, puedes hablar con él si quieres?"

"¿Puedo?"

"Claro. Él puede escucharte. ¿Por qué no pones algo?"

La joven miró con escepticismo a su madre antes de finalmente sonreír y acercarse a él estomago de su madre, y poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre el vientre de su madre. "Hola, bebé," dijo. "soy Coraline". Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que una vez más volvió su atención de nuevo a su madre. "No está diciendo nada."

raven sonrió y la más pequeña de las risas escapó de sus labios. "No te preocupe", dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de la joven y tirando de ella. "Él lo hará, Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Ustedes dos tendrá un montón de cosas de qué hablar."


	10. Potencia

**Capítulo 10 -Potencial**

'Él es tan pequeño "

La idea se quedó en el cerebro de Garfield, a la deriva suavemente atrás y adelante a través de su conciencia como una hoja atrapada en una brisa de otoño.

'Él es tan pequeño y tan hermoso. "

Envuelto en una manta amarilla, la criatura yacía, sin peso en sus brazos, durmiendo profundamente en su pecho, la imagen de la serenidad absoluta. Su hijo. Su precioso hijo.

'Tan hermoso.'

Y era hermoso. La nariz y los labios de proporciones perfectas, sus orejas eran pequeñas y redondeadas, y sus regordetas mejillas, pequeñas eran maravillosamente besables. Su piel era suave, suave como la manta en la que dormía, un hermoso color verde pálido que hizo a Garfield pensar en la primavera, le hizo imaginar una flor de tallo largo, fresco y nueva, se elevaba desde el suelo caliente.

Levantando una mano, corrió suavemente el dorso de sus nudillos en la frente del bebé, y cepilló los diminutos brotes de pelo violeta en la parte superior de la cabeza con la punta de los dedos. Sonrió y sintió que su corazón se aceleró. Era en momentos como estos que se sentía tan bien ... tenía que haber algo ilegal en ello.

Su hijo.

'Mi hijo.'

Sin apartar los ojos de él, veía sobre el bebé en sus brazos y soñó.

...

La multitud estaba inquieta. Sus voces colectivas eran un murmullo sordo, un salpicón de sílabas y consonantes que se extendía de un lado del estadio a otro. Los segundos se sentía como días, ya que cada uno de los miles de asistentes barajadas en su lugar, miraban al escenario, revisando sus teléfonos, hacían cualquier cosa y todo lo posible para tomar el control del tiempo y la mirada hacia adelante.

Mirando en cada conjunto de ojos jóvenes, ansiosos, estaba claro que todos ellos poseían el mismo pensamiento: 'Oh, no puedo esperar más. Estoy demasiado ansioso. No es justo que nos hagan seguir esperando de esta manera. ¡Por favor, oh por favor, si tiene alguna una pisca de misericordia tiene que iniciar el show! ' De repente se apagaron las luces tenues. Nueva vida surgió a través de la multitud, y el murmullo sordo estalló rápidamente en una oleada de gritos y chillidos agudos altos. El rugido de una guitarra eléctrica Epiphone G 400 que atraviesa un amplificador Marshall JCM800 2205 inundó el estadio, emocionaba a la multitud más, enviándolos a un frenesí sobreexcitado. En cuestión de segundos, el suelo del estadio se había transformado en un océano humano, el flujo y reflujo de los caprichos de la fuerza gravitacional del lugar.

"Damas y caballeros," dijo un hombre de voz rasposa sobre el sistema de megáfonos del estadio. "Hagan ruido para Dylan Logan y The Dudes".

Los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores. El océano se hinchó, empujando contra el escenario las cortinas se retiraron rápidamente por manos invisibles. Todo a la vez en el estadio se llenó a rebosar de sonido, rugidos de los amplificadores, bajo traqueteo de hueso y tambores, el tipo de sonido que despierta el alma y mueve la sangre. Hubo un murmullo de destellos de cámaras por todo el estadio hicieron todo lo posible para capturar el momento.

Y luego, desde la derecha del escenario, se acercó, el hombre por el que todo el mundo estaba ahí para verlo. Lleno de energía se paró en el centro del escenario. Tenía el pelo largo y negro con toques de violeta en las puntas de su cabello. Su físico era delgado y musculoso. Los colores que llevaba eran oscuros y simples: una camisa negra lisa con cuello V de manga corta, pantalones ajustados de color azul marino y un par de botas de cuero marrón suave.

De pie en la parte delantera del escenario, se dirigió a la multitud con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, plantó los pies y levanto las manos con fuerza en el aire, formando una forma de X con su cuerpo. La reacción del público fue inmediata. En respuesta a todos sus movimientos, trabajaron a sí mismos a un punto álgido, animando y aplaudiendo, tomando fotografías. El hombre se rio y levantó el micrófono a sus labios.

"¿Cómo están todos ustedes esta noche?" él dijo.

La multitud gritó y una ola de las personas parecía oscilar el mismo escenario en sí.

Sin tomar el micrófono el hombre volvió a sonreír. Cerrando el puño levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó al cielo. Y de entre sus labios salió el sonido de ángeles

...

* * *

La frente de Garfield formó un arco suavemente mientras el bebé en sus brazos comenzó a moverse, haciendo pequeños sonidos quejumbrosos, el rostro del bebé se arrugó en el malestar y sus pequeños brazos forzaban a sí mismos a contraerse en los delgados confines de la manta. preocupación leve apareció en la cara de Garfield cunado suavemente abraza y acuna al recién nacido en dificultades.

"Shhh, shhh está bien, amigo", susurró con dulzura. "Está bien. Te tengo. Te tengo."

Con el mayor amor y el afecto tenía a su hijo cerca de él, acunando al niño de manera en que lo aria con la cosa más delicada que existiera. "Está bien," dijo de nuevo. Lenta pero seguramente el bebé comenzó a asentarse hasta que, una vez más, la habitación era tranquila y el único sonido era el de la suave respiración del bebé de Dylan.

...

Frunciendo el ceño contemplaba en la pieza ocular del microscopio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Se dio la vuelta. Sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia el teclado y comenzaron presionar velozmente, bailando sobre las teclas con un rapidez y experta precisión. Sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta examinaban escrupulosamente los datos a medida que pasaban por delante de él. Se tambaleaba de lo rápido que su mente era capaz de procesar los diversos cálculos y procesos, casi no parecía posible, sin embargo, allí estaba. Activa la pantalla de visualización electrónica y de repente la imagen del microscopio estaba delante de él.

El laboratorio cayó completamente en silencio cuando entró la orden final en el ordenador y pulso enter. Hubo un silencio completo, ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración, sólo el suave zumbido de los procesadores, que se dedicaban a su trabajo. A pocos pies de distancia, sus colegas se pusieron de pie y esperaron, mirando la pantalla con mayor asiduidad. Pasaron los segundos. La espera era casi insoportable, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer un sonido, sólo miraban. Miraron. Y esperaron.

El pitido estridente llegó de repente, y casi tan pronto como lo hizo, la pantalla del ordenador se iluminó con un mensaje luminoso y parpadeante. "vacunación exitosa" declaró con orgullo a la ya amplia colectiva de ojos. Al principio no se escuchó nada, sólo el aturdido silencio, y luego la habitación, simplemente entró en erupción de aplausos y gritos, mezclados con los que se sacudió el pequeño laboratorio.

"Él lo hizo. Él lo hizo", dijo un hombre, su voz casi inaudible en su incredulidad.

"Notable", agregó otro antes de estallar en risa alegre. "Simplemente notable".

De vuelta en el equipo, el jefe del equipo de investigación dio un suspiro de alivio y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus pies sobre su escritorio. Enclavando sus dedos en la parte superior de la cabeza, sonrió mientras un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción corrió a través de su cuerpo. Una joven mujer afroamericana de pronto se le unió, con el rostro inundado de emoción.

"lo hizo," dijo agarrando su hombro. Después de tomar una última mirada de confirmación en la pantalla se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa?"

"Creo que tengo una idea", dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

La mujer se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Una cura", dijo después de un momento. "Por fin, Una cura."

...

* * *

La sensación de una pequeña punzada de dolor en la espalda, Garfield, siendo consciente de que el bebé dormía en sus brazos, intento acomodarse a sí mismo. La silla crujió cuando se deslizó cuidadosamente hacia atrás y se recentó en el cojín, esta vez en una posición más arriba y recta, Una vez cómodo, volteo y miró por la ventana. Había luz tenue, el sol estaba empezando a subir. Era muy tranquilo y todo estaba quieto.

Un suave suspiro hizo su camino por los labios. Si no fuera por convertirse en padre, pensó, puede que nunca se habría dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era la madrugada.

Volvió a mirar hacia su hijo mientras dormía. Sosteniéndolo cerca, observó la pequeña mano del niño que se pegaba con fuerza de la manta. Suavemente lo tomó su pulgar y el dedo índice. Sonrió cuando el reflejo del joven Logan comenzó a apretarlo suavemente con el dedo con el aparente deseo de no dejarlo ir nunca.

"mi Pequeño niño fuerte," susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

...

* * *

La televisión se volvió negro cuando el comercial anterior se desvaneció. Hubo un silencio y de repente la pantalla se llenó de gente gritando.

Miles de ellos, todos tenían letreros de colores brillantes, alentando a sus favoritos, que se pusieron de pie mientras la cámara se movía a través de la arena. La adrenalina, la emoción, que emanaba tan claramente de sus cuerpos que uno casi podía verlo.

"Bienvenidos todos a la Noche zona de guerra," dijo una voz rica en acento del sur. "Estamos en vivo desde Jump City . Tenemos un montón de acción y estamos listos para poner las cosas en movimiento."

De repente, la arena se sacudió cuando unas ráfagas de gritos desgarradores vinieron en una erupción de los altavoces de la casa. Desde el piso hasta el techo se levantó un coro de aplausos, el sonido de cada hombre, mujer y niño saltando asía arriba y rugiendo su aprobación. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la puerta de entrada elaborada en la esquina de la arena, la rampa metálica masiva y la pantalla gigante. Hubo una breve ráfaga de luz y sonido, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales muy abrumador, cunado una voz de trueno anunció con orgullo, "El siguiente concurso estába previsto para una caída."

Entonces lo vieron. A partir de las cortinas, llegó. Levantando las manos por encima de la cabeza, señalando a la multitud se dirigió por el pasillo. Sus músculos eran verdes resbaladizos por el sudor y en el rostro una máscara de confianza. Hizo que las mujeres se derritieran y los hombres rugieran. Como lobos hambrientos se alimentaban de todas sus acciones mientras se abría camino hacia el anillo.

"se los digo, amo estar aquí en Jump City," dijo el comentarista expresó gangoso.

"Le quieren en todas partes, JR." dijo una segunda voz con desconcierto leve.

"Bueno, tienes razón en eso, el rey. Yo te que decirle, sin embargo, él tiene las manos llenas esta noche."

"Eso es correcto. Michael Zodiac ha estado esperando esta oportunidad durante semanas, y por fin va a conseguirlo. Sólo espero que Logan esté listo para él."

La multitud rugió de nuevo, mirando con emoción mientras subía al torniquete medio y levantó un solo puño por encima de la cabeza.

Ellos se hicieron eco de la jugada, sus voces se hicieron una sola voz poderosa comenzó a cantar su nombre.

"LO GAN, LO GAN, LO GAN."

Sonrío con confianza y saltó a la lona. En la esquina opuesta, su oponente de la noche, un gigante tatuado con el pelo negro azabache, gritó algo inaudible para el público, A continuación, hizo crujir los nudillos y flexionó sus poderosos brazos. La multitud abucheó en respuesta y Logan simplemente sonrió. El árbitro llamo a los hombres al centro del anillo, dio algunas instrucciones no escuchadas y luego dio luz verde para la campana.

"¡Aquí vamos!"

...

* * *

Un suave suspiro llenó los oídos de Garfield. Al otro lado de la habitación, su esposa se movió, se dio la vuelta en su sueño e hizo un sonido suave. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella se enfrentó a él, y todos a la vez junto con la sensación de calidez, el mismo calor que siempre sentía cuando él la miró, se levantó. Miró al bebé dormir en sus brazos una última vez y luego, con cuidado se puso de pie. En la distancia a la cuna en la esquina de la habitación yacía suavemente el recién nacido, con su Manta y todo, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

...

* * *

Las llaves tintinearon contra la cerradura. Incluso desde el exterior ya podía oírlos mientras inserta la llave de su casa y entró. Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por el golpeteo esporádicos de pies que le hizo pensar en diminutos truenos cunado se abrían camino por las escaleras y se dirigían a la cocina.

"Papá," dijo un joven con el pelo castaño claro y piel pálida.

"Papi", se hizo eco de su hermana un poco más joven de mejillas de color de rosa.

"Hay que pasa hijos", dijo. Él sonrió y se puso en cuclillas, abriendo los brazos y atrayendo a los niños para un cálido abrazo. Tiraron sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se les acercaba, frotando suavemente sus espaldas. "¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?"

"Bien." Su respuesta llegó al unísono y en la misma forma, ligera exageración en el sonido O casi la extendió en una palabra de dos sílabas.

Desde el otro extremo de la cocina entrado a su esposa, una mujer joven y hermosa con el pelo castaño corto y ojos color avellana suaves, Al verla, sonrió y les dio a sus hijos otro abrazo.

"Bueno", les respondió. Se puso de pie y dijo: "Bueno, ¿por qué no van buscar sus zapatos. vamos a cenar en casa de la abuela y del abuelo esta noche."

"lo Sabemos", dijo el niño. "Mamá nos dijo", agregó la joven. Ambos sonrieron y luego se voltearon rápidamente y se alejaron, su pequeño pequeños pasos asían su camino por el pasillo y al piso de arriba.

Después de ver que se habían ido, se levantó y comenzó a deshacer su corbata. Casualmente su esposa se dirigió hacia él.

"Hey," dijo.

"Hola", respondió.

Compartieron un corto pero poderoso beso. Agarrando sus muñecas, la envolvió en sus brazos, suspirando mientras empezaba a dejar un rastro de pequeños besos por su cuello.

"¿Estás listo para ir a ver a la abuela y el abuelo?" dijo en broma.

Suspiró y dijo: "Sí".

Al sentir la aprensión en su voz, la miro. "Oh, vamos", dijo sonriendo. "Todos estos años y dos niños ... y todavía no puedes seguir temiendo a tener que pasar tiempo con mis padres."

"No, no ... no les temía. Me encantan tus padres, pero supongo que es difícil no estar intimidados por ellos, son antiguos superhéroes y todo Eso, y tu madre, que Dios la bendiga, sigue siendo casi imposible de leer."

Se rio y la abrazó. "No te preocupes por eso", dijo. "mi palabra vale más"

"no lo es."

Se rio de nuevo. "Bueno, si lo fuera, yo diría, puedes creerme cuando te digo que te adoran absolutamente. Y estoy seguro de eso porque si ellos no los hicieran mamá ya te habría transportado a otra dimensión por ahora... al igual que le paso a Carol con su novio ".

La mujer en sus brazos miró. "Eso no es divertido," dijo.

"Sí, lo es," dijo. Se rieron y compartieron un beso más antes de que sus hijos regresaran.

...

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pregunta era cansada y rasposa. Llego de la nada a través del dormitorio a sus oídos y se quedó allí por un momento hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando adormilada a Raven en la cama.

"Nada", dijo Garfield. Momentáneamente regreso su atención a la forma durmiente de Dylan y luego añadió, "Sólo estaba pensando en el futuro."

Alejando sus manos de la cuna por un momento lentamente hizo su camino de regreso a la cama.

Arrastrándose junto a su esposa y una vez más se acostó junto a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sonriendo cunado la mujer de ojos soñolientos tomó su mano entre las suyas, la acercó a su pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón. Respirando su aroma dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y poco a poco volvió a dormirse.


	11. Suegros, parte 1

**Capítulo 11 – Suegros, parte 1**

Raven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro su reflejo hizo lo mismo. Pincel en mano, contando cada cepillada, ella se dedicó a la tarea de dar a su pelo ya bien cepillado una última pasada. Al igual que todas sus acciones, su cepillado fue lento, rítmico y preciso, cada lado recibió el mismo número de movimientos largos y parejos.

Después de unos diez minutos había terminado. regresando su instrumento a su lugar en el armario de baño, se acomodó frente al espejo y se estudió a sí misma.

Su estilo actual de vestir caía en algún lugar entre casual y formal. bastante trabajó tubo con el peso provocado por el embarazo, y todavía se sentía un tanto cohibida, optó por una blusa blanca modesta y un par de pantalones de vestir negros con tacones. Mirando a los labios, por un breve momento, se consideró en aplicar una fina capa de maquillaje, pero al final pensó que mejor no.

"Eso sólo estaría exagerado," murmuró en voz baja para sí misma. Con otro suspiro, se volvió a examinar su situación.

"las Formalidad Azeratheanas nunca fue tan complicadas."

Fue entonces cuando una repentina oleada de angustia disparó una vez más a través de su cuerpo, la cuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Dejando escapar un suspiro molesto, ella negó con la cabeza a su reflejo y rápidamente salió del baño, al hacer clic fuera de la luz mientras avanzaba. Estaba a punto de descender la escalera cuando se detuvo. Mirando sobre su hombro y estirando el cuello, se asomó por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Vacilante por un momento en la parte superior de la escalera, finalmente dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso al final del pasillo, siendo consciente de cada paso a medida que avanzaba.

La puerta de la habitación en silencio crujía mientras lentamente se abrió y asomó la cabeza en el interior. Alcanzando solo el entorno del marco de la puerta, miraba a la cuna en la esquina de la habitación. Al pasar a través del aire, a fin de no hacer ruido.

Raven no pudo evitar la sonrisa cálida que se propagaba en su cara mientras miraba al bebé de tres meses de edad.

Dylan dormido tranquilamente en la cama. Nunca se sintió más a gusto que cuando miraba a sus niños dormir. Algo acerca de sus momentos más vulnerables, sabiendo que estaban a salvo ... Había pasado años estudiando y comprendiendo las emociones, pero ella no habría sido capaz de describir la sensación que recorrió por su cuerpo ahora, incluso si ella tenía el resto de su vida.

Por desgracia, un momento tan perfecto no era para siempre.

Ella hizo una mueca cunado otro dolor de angustia se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Dejando escapar un suspiro perturbador, rápidamente salió de la habitación. Tomando la ruta más rápida, que era abrir un portal negro debajo de sus pies y sin esfuerzo desapareció por el suelo. Aterrizando en la cocina ella miro a su marido ocupándose en frente de la estufa. Caminando de un lado a otro, alternándose entre revolver ollas y cortar las verduras, era un hombre completamente absorto en su trabajo, casi no estaba consciente de su presencia detrás de él. Ella lo observo por unos momentos más antes de que otra punzada la golpeo.

"Garfield, por favor" dijo Raven bruscamente. "Necesito que te calmes. El estrés es casi insoportable."

"¿Eh?" Garfield contestado, mirando por encima del hombro. Aunque confundido al principio, sólo se tardó un par de segundos para darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Raven. "Oh ... oh, lo siento, cariño", dijo. Parecía dispuesto a excusarse, pero se detuvo a media frase y no hizo ningún intento de reiniciar su excusa. Después de cortar una zanahoria y arrojar las piezas en un tazón grande, alzó la vista al reloj en la pared. Luego regreso su atención hacia el horno y se congeló.

Siguiendo la mirada de su marido y recogiendo su angustia de nuevo, Raven dio un paso adelante y puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Quieres que me encargue?" ella preguntó.

Garfield sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, está bien. Ya llegue hasta aquí. No tiene sentido detenerse ahora."

Tomando un momento para la psique a sí mismo, el hombre verde se puso un guante de cocina y abrió la puerta. Se produjo una pequeña nube de humo fino y de inmediato la cocina estaba llena con el aroma de fascinación de la cocción, pero difícil situación para Garfield, Aunque se mantuvo en silencio, Raven hubiera estado mintiendo si decía que el olor no le hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua, el olor de la carne en la cacerola, la grasa chisporroteaba, sumergida en su propio jugo. Con una cuchara desde el mostrador, sacando el jugo desde el fondo de la sartén y lloviznando sobre el respaldo de la carne de un extremo al otro.

Incluso sin sus poderes empáticos era fácil saber cuánto Garfield odiaba lo que estaba haciendo. La carne no fue una excepción exactamente en su hogar, Raven estaba lejos de ser vegetariana y ninguno de ellos trató de imponer cualquier tipo de moralidad basada en los hábitos alimenticios de Coraline, aunque era demasiada exigente con su comida para hacerlo de todos modos, pero sigue siendo un hecho que se mantuvo a la vista de cualquier animal muerto, procesados o no, hacía que el hombre verde se sintiera muy incómodo. Sin embargo, al igual que el hombre bueno y terco que era, él persistió.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a él, Después de esperarlo para que regresara de cerrar el horno, colocó sus palmas en ambos lados de la cara y presiona ligeramente sus sienes con los dedos.

"No, está bien," dijo Garfield, reconociendo rápidamente sus acciones. "no tienes que hacerlo."

"Cállate," dijo Raven, en su tono suave pero firme.

Él hizo lo que se dijo, y Raven, mantuvo las manos en su lugar, comenzó a recitar su mantra en silencio.

Los párpados caídos de Garfield y su respiración se hicieron más largo y constante. Un escalofrío agradable corrió por su columna vertebral y de repente sintió que el estrés y la ansiedad acumulada a lo largo de varias horas de trabajo de su cuerpo y fueron reemplazados por una profunda calma. Después de varios minutos de este masaje mental, hipnótico, las manos de su esposa, finalmente desaparecieron de su rostro, dejándolo en un estado de profunda relajación tal que casi se perdió la capacidad de sostenerse a sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y se deslizó suavemente en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

"Gracias", dijo mientras respiraba.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron inmóviles en la cocina antes de ser finalmente interrumpido por el sonido de la electricidad estática y el llanto proveniente del monitor del bebé sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué no vas a manejar eso?, dijo Raven, moviendo la cabeza en la dirección del sonido. "por supuesto."

Garfield dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Y después de colocar un suave beso en sus labios, tomándola por los hombros, Al verlo desaparecer por las escaleras tomó su lugar en la tabla de cortar. Como ella comenzó a cortar el apio, consideraba la situación actual y su expresión se estropeo.

¿Sería realmente tan malo tener pasta para la cena?

* * *

 **Después de unas horas….**

Hera la hora acordada, cuando el timbre de la casa familiar sonó. Sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con su libro en la mano, Raven miró al reloj de la pared. Era la hora, se puso de pie, se oyó desde el salón el sonido a pesar del televisor estrepitoso, seguido de una serie de ligeros, pero rápidos pasos, Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento hacia la puerta, Garfield llegó rápidamente para abrirla, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo," murmuró en voz baja para sí misma, pasando los dedos un par de veces por su pelo y aplanando los pliegues de la blusa con sus palmas.

El tiempo había sido muy generoso con la pareja que estaba en la puerta. A pesar de estar en sus cuarenta y tantos años, ambos parecían estar en perfecto estado de salud. El hombre, Steve Dayton, tenía una buena altura de seis pies de altura y una buena musculatura, pero no demasiada, Con sus anchos hombros y el estómago delgado, tenía la estructura del cuerpo mesomórfico de un hombre de unos veinte años. La única edad que mostró estaba en su rostro. Las pequeñas arrugas formadas en las esquinas de los ojos y a lo largo de su frente, y su color gris en algunas partes del cabello a los lados.

La esposa de Steve, Rita Farr, era de una manera similar. Su largo y delgado cuerpo todavía poseía una gran cantidad de tono, y su cabello era el mismo color castaño que siempre había sido sin la existencia de blanco en él. A pesar de que tenía las mismas arrugas distintivas en las esquinas de sus ojos como su marido, su vigor juvenil ayudado a prestar la apariencia de una mujer de mitad de su edad.

Con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el remolque, Rita entró en la puerta. "Garfield", ella prácticamente gritó, abriendo mucho los brazos, dando la bienvenida al hombre en un gran abrazo.

Abrazándola con fuerza, Garfield sonrió y dijo: "Oye, mamá," antes de pararse a un lado y en invitarla a pasar, Steve, tenía una maleta gris lisa en cada mano, aunque mostrando mucho menos entusiasmo que Rita.

Una vez dentro la atención de Rita dirigió rápidamente a Raven. Sonriendo alegremente se acercó con los brazos extendidos.

"¿Cómo estás, Raven?" dijo gratamente, atrapando a la mujer en un profundo abrazo antes de que pudiera ofrecer cualquier tipo de respuesta.

"Bien", respondió Raven en su monótona habitual. El abrazo se rompió y, al darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su respuesta, la mujer de cabello violeta le preguntó cortésmente si los dos tuvieron algún problema con el viaje.

"Oh, no, en absoluto", respondió Rita. "No queríamos llamar demasiado la atención así que sólo les pedimos a Cliff y a Larry que nos llevaran fuera de la ciudad, junto a uno de los hangares de Steve. Entonces sólo abordamos un avión."

volteando a la puerta, la atención se desvió de la madre al padre, la sonrisa de Garfield se desvaneció un poco, Steve ofrecido su mano y él dijo: "Es bueno verlo de nuevo, señor."

Steve reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa a Garfield, rápidamente la mano del hombre verde fue aceptada y dijo: "¿Cómo estás, hijo?" La pregunta era más una formalidad que cualquier otra cosa que a él le interés del hombre mayor, pronto se convirtió en algo más parecido a un examen físico que un saludo. Sin soltar la mano de Garfield, sacó al joven más cerca y comenzó a estudiar los músculos en sus brazos, trazando sus puntas de los dedos, en busca de debilidad y lesiones. Luego hizo lo mismo con el pecho, la espalda y los hombros. "Parecen mantenerte bastante bien," dijo finalmente después de unos momentos.

"Rebosante de salud", dijo Garfield, formando una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

"Sí", respondió Steve, siendo su total absorción con la tarea en cuestión. "Bueno, ya lo veremos." Dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás que cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda. "Tortuga", dijo, su orden rápida y aguda.

"Papá, yo " comenzó Garfield.

"¡Tortuga!" Steve respondió, más fuerte que antes.

Sin pensarlo más, Garfield llamó a sus poderes y en un instante se transformó en el pequeño reptil, en el suelo de la cocina.

Tan pronto como el joven completo su transformación tuvo que seguir otra de su ordenes cunado el pidió "pájaro", en voz alta, en pleno auge. En el mismo instante Garfield cumplió y siguió adelante. "Mapache, mono, chimpancé, lobo, rata," se transformó en un surtidor de animales después de todos esos animales, observo con gran interés como Garfield seguía todas sus órdenes sin dudar.

Raven notando por encima del hombro de Rita, se disculpó cortésmente a sí misma de la conversación, mientras que al mismo tiempo se oyó desde arriba el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente. Ella sólo dijo: "¡Discúlpame," antes de que Coraline se echó rápidamente en gritos, "Abuela! ¡Abuelo!"

Sonriendo alegremente, Rita rápidamente dio la bienvenida a la joven rápidamente con los brazos abiertos. "Ahí está mi pequeña Coraline", dijo tirando a la niña cerca y dándole tres besos rápidos en la mejilla. "Oh, te extrañé mucho."

"yo también", respondió Coraline, alejándose de Rita, la joven puso rápidamente su atención hacia Steve.

A diferencia de Rita, Steve simplemente se quedó y vio que la joven rápidamente envolvió sus bracitos lo mejor que pudo alrededor de su cintura y abrazó a su mejilla a su cadera. A pesar de su postura rígida la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina mientras revolvía el pelo violeta de la joven y sacaba la más débil de las risas.

Después de dejarlo ir, Coraline dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se puso rápidamente en posición de firmes, las rodillas rectas, con los brazos a los costados. Ella saludó y en el tono más fuerte su pequeña voz pudo reunir dicho: "Señor, Cadete Coraline Logan también conocido como Beast-girl al comienzo del servicio, señor."

"¿Estás listo para mostrarme lo que tienes, soldado?" Steve preguntó.

"¡Señor sí señor!"

Al ver la lista para usar sus poderes, Raven fue más acerca de interponerse cuando Rita se le adelantó.

"Oh, espera," dijo ella, de repente dando un paso adelante. "Steve, ahí que darle su regalo por primera vez."

Ante la palabra regalo la postura de disciplinada de Coraline desapareció al instante. "¿Un Regalo?" tenía una sonrisa radiante, volteándose y mirando a su abuela, en su rodilla, Rita sacó el Regalo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pequeño y oscuro, cubierto en una bolsa de plástico y sellado con un amarre, se tomó un segundo para que la joven lo identificara.

"Chocolate", se animó.

"Chocolate con leche real, desde Suiza", respondió Rita. "Aquí, tienes una pieza. Va a ser el mejor chocolate que has comido."

Cunado Rita comenzó darle el pequeño paquete a su hija y Steve comenzó dando conferencias Garfield de la importancia de "estar siempre listo para todo," Raven no pudo evitar ser sorprendida. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos y ya podía sentir que el control de su hogar había escapado completamente de ella, Si iba a hacer algo, tendría que ser ahora.

"La cena va a estar listo en una hora", dijo, cortésmente poniéndose entre la niña y su abuela. "¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el chocolate para el postre?"

"Ah, un pequeño pedazo no le hará daño", respondió Rita gratamente, sin dejar de tocar el sello, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

Raven le puso una mano en la muñeca para que parase y dijo: "Me gustaría realmente que esperara."

Como si se diera cuenta de repente sus acciones, Rita se detuvo, diciendo: "Oh, oh, sí, por supuesto." Por un momento parecía un poco avergonzada, luego se miró a Coraline y dijo: "Vamos a hacer lo que dice tu madre, querida."

Los hombros de Coraline se desplomaron. Aunque la expresión de su cara era un poco desafiante, ella no ofreció ningún argumento real fuera de un pequeño gemido que hiso, un poco sofocada.

"Vamos, Cadete," dijo Steve, reafirmando de repente su presencia. "Estoy esperando para ver lo que tienes."

El joven, sacándola de su molestia, una vez más tomó su lugar frente a su abuelo y fue establecido para recibir comandos cuando Raven hizo de nuevo su presencia maternal, informando a los dos, "No permitimos transformaciones dentro de la casa ".

Steve miro a Garfield y levantó una ceja.

Garfield asintió y dijo, "Uh, sí, eso una nueva regla."

Con la Ceja levantada todavía, Steve miro hacia Raven, asintió con la cabeza y con un pequeño suspiro dijo: "esta bien, afuera entonces." Pasando a través de todo el mundo se dirigió a la puerta que conduce al patio trasero, saludando y diciendo: "Vamos soldado, hay que moverse, rápido, rápido."

Con el uso de una sonrisa brillante, Coraline siguió rápidamente.

Con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, Garfield puso su atención de nuevo a su madre. Señalando a la sala de estar, dijo:

"Mamá, vamos, siéntate, Tome un descanso. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?"

"Oh, bien, bien. Pero ¿dónde está el bebé?"

" Dylan está arriba está tomando una siesta en este momento. Lo vamos a traer más tarde."

"Me muero por verlo."

Viéndolos a los dos caminaban hacia la sala de estar, Raven suspiró y se frotó la frente.

"Y así comienza", dijo, y luego los siguió rápidamente.

* * *

 **N / A: Que quería todas estas historias para ser "tamaño de un bocado" y me sentí éste sería demasiado largo, así que he decidido hacerlo en partes. Espero que a ustedes no les importe**


	12. Suegros, parte 2

**Capítulo 12 – Suegros, parte 2**

¡mmmm!

Ese fue el sonido de la cabeza de Raven descansando suavemente contra la puerta corrediza de cristal, el que está en la parte posterior de la casa, con vistas al patio, mientras miraba la imagen de su hija y su suegro de como bromeaban sobre la hierba.

Lo pasa con los padres de Garfield, la cosa que Raven tuvo que hacer para recordar a veces, era que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sus intenciones eran buenas. Eran buenas personas. Eran superhéroes después de todo, los fundadores del legendario Doom Patrol, habían salvado al mundo en innumerables ocasiones, reverenciados y respetado por millones y en todas las naciones. Por supuesto, ninguno de esos millones, nunca tuvo que tratar de vivir con ellos. Ellos no estaban mal, Sólo había ciertas cosas acerca de ellos.

Sin entrar demasiado afondo de Rita y Steve, es importante reconocer un hecho importante, que Raven fue la hija de un demonio implacable Dios, la descendencia de Trigon el Terrible. en sí misma un semidemonio que estaba destinado a ayudar a destruir y / o subyugar toda la vida dentro de la dimensión de la Tierra. Cuando se tiene ese tipo de punto negro en tu hoja de vida tiendes a no juzgar, Aun así, como una madre, creía que había hecho bien, Todos en la casa de los Logan era felicidad, saludable y proporciona, incluida ella misma. Después de dos niños y más de seis años de crianza de niños, le gusta sentir que tenía un conocimiento lo suficientemente fuerte en el concepto, o por lo menos, había desarrollado un sistema lo suficientemente bueno como para asegurar el amor, la comodidad y la seguridad para todos los más cercanos a ella, Le gustaba su sistema, era un buen sistema, y También voló por completo por la ventana cada vez que Steve y Rita los visitaban.

Había sido una buena media hora desde que Steve y Coraline habían entrado en el patio trasero, Hacía frío, sólo alrededor de -50 grados y un viento fuerte que inclinaba los árboles, Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía realmente darse cuenta, Para Coraline fue el simple hecho de que ella era demasiado joven y que tenía demasiada diversión. En cuanto a Steve, así, nada parecía molestarle, especialmente algo tan trivial como las inclemencias del tiempo.

Desde detrás del cristal de la puerta corrediza Raven miraba cómo Steve le dio una conferencia y dio instrucciones y puso a prueba los límites de acondicionamiento de Coraline. Observaba mientras le mostraba a su nieta de apenas seis años de edad los conceptos básicos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la mejor manera de desarmar a un atacante, la forma de derribar a un oponente con un solo golpe, dónde, cuándo y cómo lograr hacer el máximo daño.

Los puntos más finos de matar a un hombre con sus dedos de los pies ...Maravilloso.

Ya podía escuchar la llamada telefónica.

"Hola, señora Logan, me temo que su hija fue capturada demostrándole la palma de cinco puntos explosivos de corazón en uno de sus compañeros de clase."

"Lo siento mucho escuchar eso, director Evers".

"Usted debe saber que no permitimos las fantasías de kung fu o lucha aquí en la primaria Crestwood, señora Logan."

"Sí, director Evers, entiendo perfectamente director Evers ".

Bruscamente la acuciante autoritaria del director Evers se convirtieron en las quejas y lloriqueos exigentes de Dylan.

"¿Oh que pasa, a quien le importas? Whosa Woosa, Woo Woo".

El canto falsete y cacareando pertenecían a Rita. Desde su lugar en el sofá ella amorosamente acunaba al bebé, alternando entre hablar como un bebé y un "lenguaje de bebé."

"¿Con qué frecuencia lo alimenta? ¿él a dormido toda la noche hasta ahora? ¿Seguro?" Este bombardeo de preguntas fue también de Rita.

Sonriendo a Garfield, entremezcla sus preguntas con comentarios como: "¿Sabes lo que he oído? He estado leyendo un montón de artículos y revistas, he estado viendo un montón de programas, y dicen y enseñan, y juraran que por, bla, bla, bla, bla…...

En el patio trasero Coraline fue educado en la perfecta ejecución de tácticas de combate y cerraduras de la muñeca.

... Chupetes, bla, bla, bla. Bla, bla, alimentos sólidos, bla, bla…..

La mejor forma de cincha en un estrangulador y un martillo desnudo posterior después de la llave de combinación.

... Bla, bla, lactancia materna, bla, bla, 100 por ciento de algodón.

... Una serie de puntos de presión altamente eficaces.

Dylan comenzó a quejarse de nuevo, y dijo Rita en una cantarina voz, "Oh, creo que alguien quiere ver a mamá."

Raven tomo a Dylan en sus brazos y besó la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé. Rita aww que lindos y se volvió a mirar a Garfield, diciendo:

"¿Por qué no me muestras el cuarto del bebé?" Garfield estuvo de acuerdo y los dos hicieron su salida.

Al verlos dejar el lugar Raven frunció el ceño cunado un olor acre hizo su camino hacia la nariz.

"Por supuesto que alguien quiere ver a mamá," dijo en voz baja.

Alguien estaba en la necesidad de cambiar el pañal.

Era hora de la cena. Cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, Raven sintió que se recuperaba una pequeña sensación de control. Muy pequeña.

Steve nunca había sido muy agradable en las costumbres en la mesa cunado se hizo dolorosamente evidente por la forma en que comía. limpió su plato rápidamente, mientras masticaba ruidosamente y golpeando cada bocado, lamió y se metió los dedos. Él dejo caer sus cubiertos ruidosamente contra su plato, se bebió su vino como agua y repitió, después una segunda y tercera sin mucho más que un perdón o un discúlpenme.

Resoplando con tos y eructos, completamente absorto en su propio mundo, relamió su plato, un león en medio de evisceración de una gacela.

Y Raven pensaba que los modales en la mesa de Garfield eran detestables. Incluso durante su adolescencia el hombre verde no se habría comportado de esa manera como su padre adoptivo en el departamento de malos modales. Y por lo menos tubo el buen sentido de ordenar su vida una vez que llegó a la edad adulta. Era algo más que podría decirse de Steve.

"Un buen asado," dijo Steve cortante después de casi diez minutos de atracón, Comió su último bocado de carne asada, el relleno sus mejillas, diciendo, "muy bueno". Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, se golpeó su estómago ligeramente sobresaliente, eructó ruidosamente otra vez. Esto dio excusa a Coraline para poner una mano sobre su boca y reír mientras Raven cerró los ojos y en silencio se tragó su disgusto.

Rita golpeó a Steve en la muñeca y dio una mirada de desaprobación a la que el hombre se rio.

"¿Qué ?," dijo con una sonrisa. "Es un cumplido." Se inclinó hacia adelante, llegando a través de la mesa, se sirvió otra porción de patatas.

En medio de su irritación, Raven tomó nota de un oleaje repentino en el aire, un olor a algo parecido a flores silvestres, así como una sensación de plenitud, la emoción inconfundible de orgullo con un ligero toque de deleite. Las emociones eran de Garfield. A medida que el hombre sonriente se sirvió otra ración de sopa de tomate, se refirió brevemente a la anterior visita de Rita y Steve. Cunado Garfield se había esclavizado durante horas, preparar para ellos una comida mexicana amistosa vegetariana, patatas fritas y salsa casera rematado con carne sobre tostadas y una quesadilla. Fue una deliciosa comida, uno que ella había disfrutado bastante. Sin embargo, esto no se puede decir de la mente de Steve más tradicional que pasó la mayor parte de la hora de la cena recogiendo su plato y haciendo muy poco para ocultar su decepción.

Coraline hizo eco mientras eructo mientras su abuelo Steve estallo en risas, apunto con el tenedor, por ejemplo, "Hay tienes."

Volviendo a la presente, Raven niveló su propia mirada de desaprobación en la joven y se aclaró la garganta. "Coraline, no puedo dejar de notar que las espinacas siguen alrededor de su plato."

La sonrisa de Coraline desapareció, pinchó el vegetal verde con su tenedor y frunció el ceño. "ya comí un poco", dijo.

"Hmmm, yo no lo creo", dijo Raven. "Parece que todo está todavía allí."

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las espinacas tan asquerosas?"

"No son asquerosas", dijo Garfield. "son saludables."

"¿Qué es otra palabra para asqueroso?"

Raven dijo severamente, "Coraline es suficiente, Come tus espinacas."

El poner mala cara era única respuesta de la niña, Se cruzó de brazos, apretó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, y dijo "No".

"Bueno, entonces no tren da ningún chocolate de la abuela."

"Pero dijiste que podía tener algunos después de la cena."

"Eso es correcto y las verduras son parte de la cena."

"Oh, Raven, querida, ¿no te parece que estás siendo un poco dura con ella?" dijo Rita. Se volvió a Coraline y dijo: "Cariño, no tiene que terminar todo, Sólo dale tres bocados."

"Rita, no negociamos este tipo de cosas", dijo Raven. "Ahora, ella sabe cómo funcionan las cosas, Ella sabe que si no termina no tendrá postre a menos que su plato está limpio." Una vez más Raven se enfrentó a Coraline. "¿Bueno, señorita?"

Coraline se bajó de la mesa. "No, gracias", dijo con tristeza.

La mesa se quedó en silencio después de eso, y aunque Rita una vez más afirmaba que ella podría haber estado actuando un poco exagerada, aun así, Raven no sintió ningún remordimiento. No le gustaba ser el malo de la película, pero se encontró con que a veces ese era el papel que necesitaba jugar. Era su sistema en el juego. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde…..**

Rita había sido una actriz floreciente antes del incidente que la convirtió en Elasti Girl. A pesar de que se quedó con un poder increíble pero su incapacidad de controlar su poder en un primer momento, por desgracia saboteo lo que ya era una carrera cinematográfica muy prometedor.

Eso fue hace años, y aunque ella siempre juró poner el pasado detrás de ella, no era raro en ella para compartir historias de su vida anterior semi famosa, lamentando en silencio todo lo que se había visto obligada a dejar. Era comprensible. Aunque Raven nunca podría relacionarse a estar en una posición tan envidiosos que podía imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido dejar ir sus sueños.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mucho incidente. Hubo una pequeña charla agradable con todos alrededor. Rita pasó tiempo visitando a Coraline en su habitación, mientras que Steve conversó con los brazos cruzados sobre las operaciones futuras en los Alpes y en el Serengeti, y de recientes batallas con villanos como Mr. Nobody y Animal mineral vegetal. Para la mayor parte del tiempo Raven se mantuvo tranquila y cuidó de Dylan, sólo se unía a la conversación aquí y allá cuando se le solicitaba.

Al caer la noche, las cosas comenzaron a decaer. Aunque Steve y Rita se podían permitir fácilmente una habitación de hotel, Garfield siempre había insistido en que se quedaran en la casa. Steve, a pesar de ser un millonario, era algo así como un tacaño cuando se trata de cosas que no implicaban la seguridad global, y siempre aceptaba. Y siendo los buenos anfitriones que eran, tanto Garfield y Raven siempre ofrecerían su propia habitación a la pareja visitando y en lugar de dormir en la sala de estar.

"Es hora de acostarse", dijo Raven. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de su hija se encontró con la niña de pelo violeta ya vestido con su pijama. Se había cepillado los dientes y aunque ella se metió en la cama sin mucha discusión casi de inmediato saltó de nuevo.

"Oh, oh," la niña se quedó sin aliento. "Mami, mira que quiero mostrarte."

"¿Qué quieres mostrarme?"

"Mira, mira."

Colocando sus manos sobre las caderas, el joven con confianza paseó de un lado de la habitación a otra. Sacudiendo torpemente las caderas de lado a lado, los caminados como los de un pavo real, que ponía un pie delante del otro en una especie de paso o marcha, elegante. Cuando llegó al otro lado de la habitación volteo, miró por encima del hombro, y le hizo el mejor guiño que en realidad era un poco más como un parpadeo forzada.

Ampliando sus ojos ante excesiva demostración para una niña Raven dijo: "Y que se supone que es?"

"Caminando con actitud", respondió Coraline con una sonrisa brillante cunado ella saltó de nuevo a lado de su madre.

"¿Y quién te mostró eso?" dijo Raven.

"La abuela", dijo Coraline.

Raven suspiró profundamente en su mente. Debí imaginarlo.

"Ella dijo que ... ... de esa manera ... es cómo se llamar la atención."

"¿y Está bien?"

"Ajá, La abuela estaba en el cine, ya sabes."

"Oh, yo sé todo acerca de la abuela sobre estar en las películas."

"Ella dijo que si quieres ser una estrella necesita actuar como si fueras una estrella. Mami, creo que quiero ser una estrella en las películas también."

Raven dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que sí, Pero no habrá tiempo de sobra para estar en las películas cuando seas grande. Hasta entonces ¿por qué no nos calmamos con todo eso del caminado con actitud por un tiempo."

"Pero ¿no debería practicar."

"practicara más adelante. Mucho más tarde Ahora vamos a la cama."

Raven escondido a la joven profundamente en sus portadas, la besó con cariño en la mejilla, y le dio las buenas noches, Se dirigió a la puerta y apagó la luz, estaba por salir cuando algo le llamó la atención. En la esquina de la habitación de Coraline había un pequeño cubo azul, un pequeño cubo en la basura. Aunque sobre todo lleno de marcadores terminados, lápices de colores rotos, trozos de papel y otros restos de los diversos proyectos de construcción de esa noche fue sede de otra cosa, Raven no pudo evitar fijarse en un artículo en la parte superior de la bandeja, Era una bolsa de plástico, pequeña, sin pretensiones y sin embargo muy familiar. Arrebatándole el producto fuera del compartimiento, cerró la puerta y Ella lo sostuvo bajo su nariz. Y luego el olor característico del chocolate le saludó a sus sentidos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana, cuando se despertó Raven con un agradable olor a huevos. camino con cuidado a través de un Garfield aun dormido, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con Rita de pie sobre una olla humeante y una espátula en la mano.

"Buenos días," dijo gratamente.

No había sido difícil imaginar que Rita a escondidas había llevado el chocolate hasta el dormitorio de Coraline la noche anterior. La idea de que los dos le había desafiado abiertamente era preocupante y Raven luchó con la idea de decirle a ellos toda la noche. A pesar de todo esto, cuando fue recibida por Rita en la mañana, sin embargo, se las arregló para darle un agradable, "Buenos días."

Rita sonriendo dijo: "Siéntate. toma un buen desayuno." movió una cucharada de huevos revueltos y un trío de tiras de tocino en un plato, puso el plato en la mesa frente a Raven. Se sirvió una taza de café y fue a buscar algunos cubiertos.

"¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, aún hay muchas cosas aquí".

"No puedo tomar el desayuno."

"Tonterías, cariño, Come, Insisto, Voy a hacer un poco más por si lo necesitas."

Un tanto sorprendido por el gesto, Raven ofreció a la mujer su más sincero agradecimiento y mordió un trozo de tocino.

"¿Cómo está?" Rita le preguntó, dejando un plato fresco y tomando asiento a su lado.

Raven asintió, terminó su mordida y le dijo: "Muy bien, Gracias." Miró alrededor de la mesa. Al darse cuenta de que faltaba algo, se fue a la nevera, regresó con una botella medio gastado de salsa de tomate. Aplicando el tomate encima de sus huevos, oyó la risa de Rita.

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Rita.

"¿que?"

"pones salsa de tomate en tus huevos también."

"Um, sí."

Rita rio ligeramente de nuevo y dijo, "Garfield ha sido la única persona que he conocido al que le gustaba la salsa de tomate en sus huevos.

Steve, Cliff y los demás siempre pensaron que yo era una extraña por hacer eso, porque me ha gustado mucho. Luego, cuando nos encontramos con Garfield... "

Por un momento, Rita se hiso distante, Ella bajó la mirada hacia su plato, sonriendo con melancolía. "Raven, realmente debería darle las gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todas las cosas que haces por aquí." Una vez más parecía distante cunado ella lo dijo, "Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo, Cunado Garfield era sólo un niño, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, Le gustaba a actuar como una persona adulta, como si nada le molestara. Pero me di cuenta ... Cuando lo miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya había conocido mucha más tristeza de la que un chico de su edad debería haber conocido ".

Tomó aire y continuó. "Recuerdo ... a causa del accidente los niños eran más o menos fuera de mi alcance. Así que cuando nos encontramos de repente con este niño en necesidad de un hogar, Creo que sentía como que estaba destinado, La primera vez que me llamo mamá ... todavía no sé si fue un accidente o qué, pero recuerdo que casi lloro, siempre supe que nunca podría ser su verdadera madre.

pero pensé que podría al menos tratar de darle todas las cosas que una madre puede dar a un hijo, me rompió el corazón cuando se fue.

Pero él había estado por su cuenta antes y ... Nunca quise interponerme en su camino, Sólo quería ser feliz ".

"Raven," dijo Rita. "Sólo quiero darle las gracias por realmente hacer a Garfield feliz, Sé que no hay una conexión real entre cualquiera de nosotros, Steve y yo, no somos los padres de Garfield, no somos su verdadera familia, Pero no tiene idea de lo orgulloso que estamos de todos ustedes. O lo feliz que nos hace que nos deje entrar en su casa y dejar que Coraline nos tenga como sus abuelos, es una chica tan maravillosa... "

Ella había está sonriendo y sintiéndose feliz, pero ya no, Mocos y un ligero llanto por la vergüenza, las lágrimas llegaron a fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

"Rita", dijo Raven después de un momento. "¿Quién dice que no es mi verdadera familia?" Ella puso una mano en el hombro de Rita. El desplazamiento rápido de la silla para estas más cerca de ella, Raven le dio un gran abrazo.

"Si alguna vez hay algo que todos necesitamos," dijo Rita. "Sólo recuerda que estamos a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia. Steve y yo te ayudaré con lo que podamos."

Raven asintió y con la más elemental de las sonrisas, se frotó en el hombro de la mujer. "Gracias, Rita".

De repente, todas las pequeñas cosas, las peculiaridades y las irritaciones, las púas minúsculas y las traiciones ... Nada de esto parecía realmente importa más. Porque al final del día lo que más importaba era que ellos eran una familia. Una familia que tal vez no era de sangre, pero sin duda una familia amorosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
